Qué bonita la vida
by Caskett23A
Summary: Una enfermedad que hace que el tiempo vaya a contra reloj, un traslado, nuevas esperanzas. A veces, la vida te quita lo que más quieres pero te recompensa por otro lado. / AU Soy pésima para los resúmenes...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Hospital San Elías, Bogotá, Colombia_

Silencio en la habitación. Richard Castle miraba alrededor, tratando de rebajar la tensión. Entraba poca luz por la ventana, probablemente a causa de las cortinas, que, al ser muy oscuras, impedían el paso de los rayos de sol.

Los muebles eran de caoba, de talla muy recargada, seguramente de época.

En las paredes había cuadros muy grandes, de diferentes estilos, colocados al azar, alguno un poco torcido.

En una mesita de un rincón, junto a un pequeño Buda de madera, había una estatuilla de la Virgen con agua bendita.

Por último, en el suelo, una pesada alfombra persa daba a la habitación un aspecto todavía más sombrío y recargado.

"Es raro —pensó— que un médico tenga tan poco gusto en la decoración."

Pero en el fondo no era cosa suya ocuparse de los muebles.

Un leve tictac rompió el silencio: un viejo reloj en un rincón del escritorio, a lo mejor también comprado por azar.

Observó durante un instante al hombre que estaba sentado delante de él. Tenía la frente arrugada y examinaba con atención unas hojas. Casi parecía no prestarle atención.

En el intento de calmarse se puso en pie, se acercó a la ventana y con una mano retiró la cortina, casi como si quisiera descubrir un nuevo mundo.

Mientras se frotaba los músculos rígidos del hombro miró fuera, hacia la calle. Los coches pasaban raudos por el asfalto, con la prisa de ir quién sabe dónde, a hacer quién sabe qué. En la acera los peatones esperaban pacientemente a que el semáforo se pusiese verde para cruzar. Una madre estaba consolando a un niño que lloraba, a lo mejor quería un juguete nuevo. Unas chicas reían y bromeaban delante del escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Llevaba a la espalda la mochila del colegio, quizá se apresuraban a regresar a casa después de muchas horas de clases aburridas, o quizá quedaban con una amiga para estudiar juntas.

Destellos de vida lejanos, acunados por la música del tiempo, vidas que no nos pertenecen, pero que, por un motivo u otro, se cruzan con la nuestra. Ya, la nuestra.

Castle se dio cuenta de que su aliento había empañado la fina lámina del cristal, lo que le impedía seguir observando, y bajó la cortina como si fuera un telón.

Se preguntó qué hora era y miró el reloj: las 16.47.

Habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que había entrado en esa habitación. Quién sabe cuánto tendría aún tenía que esperar.

Al volverse, advirtió que el doctor Kovacic lo estaba mirando con gesto más bien preocupado. Suspiró, él también lo estaba; luego se dio ánimos y preguntó:

— ¿Y bien, doctor? -Y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

—Por desgracia, lo que me dispongo a decirle no va a gustarle. He examinado atentamente los resultados de las últimas pruebas y… -Siguieron unos minutos de silencio.

Richard comprendió que el médico estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para afrontar el tema y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con los botones de la chaqueta.

Observó con atención a aquel hombre de barba y pelo entrecanos, buscando entre las arrugas de su rostro un destello de esperanza. Pero no lo encontró.

—Lo siento, —continuó el doctor— pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Seré sincero, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Richard Castle empalideció de pronto, sintió que el suelo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies, trató de mantener la calma, pero por mucho que se esforzaba no pudo evitar que la voz le temblase mientras preguntaba: — ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco…, seis meses a lo sumo. No más. La enfermedad avanza velozmente y, aunque parezca que no hay más síntomas, las pruebas en realidad son elocuentes. La situación se ha agravado mucho, el corazón está visiblemente dañado. Ya hemos hecho todo lo posible, de verdad, no quedan más opciones. A menos que… -El doctor Kovacic se interrumpió titubeante. No sabía si continuar hablando. El aire de la habitación se hacía cada vez más pesado, casi irrespirable, y la tensión no le permitía a Rick mantener su habitual compostura.

- ¿A menos que…? —Estalló nervioso por tanta vacilación—. Continúe, doctor, se lo ruego, a menos que… ¿qué?

El médico, que comprendía bien el estado de ánimo del hombre, decidió proseguir. —Bien, verá, a decir verdad sí que habría una posibilidad, pero no quisiera darle falsas esperanzas; en realidad es muy difícil encontrar un corazón en tan poco tiempo, y, además, hay que tener en cuenta que… -El doctor Kovacic calló de nuevo, empezó a buscar nerviosamente algo en el cajón del escritorio.

Esa enésima interrupción puso todavía más a prueba los nervios de Castle. Incapaz de permanecer sentado, se levantó de golpe y volvió a la ventana. Intuía que no iba a gustarle nada lo que se disponía a decirle. Por eso, casi como si quisiera evitar una respuesta que se anunciaba definitiva, apartó de nuevo la cortina y con voz temblorosa dijo: —En fin, doctor, no consigo seguirlo, ¿qué está tratando de decirme, hay una esperanza?

—Por favor, cálmese y escúcheme… — respondió el especialista mientras cerraba el cajón, afligido por no haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando. —Realmente sí, aunque remota, sí que habría una posibilidad: se podría intentar un trasplante. Sin embargo, como le decía, hay que tener en cuenta el hecho de que, desgraciadamente, en nuestro país hay muy pocos donantes, de modo que ya resulta difícil encontrar un corazón cuando se tiene tiempo. ¡Imagínese en su caso, cuando es cuestión de pocos meses! La única esperanza sería la de ir al extranjero, pero aquí se sumaría el problema de la nacionalidad.

— ¿El problema de la nacionalidad? -Repitió Richard. — ¿A qué se refiere?

—Me explicaré mejor. Aunque se trasladara a un país con un mayor número de donantes, siempre gozan de preferencia los ciudadanos del país; eso significa que, usted, tendría más posibilidades que aquí, pero no tantas como para albergar auténticas esperanzas. En definitiva, lo que estoy tratando de decirle es que a estas alturas solo la puede salvar un milagro. Me apena mucho, pero esta es la situación.

En silencio, Castle se volvió y miró de nuevo por la ventana. Una brisa fría hacía vibrar el cristal, sin penetrar en la habitación.

Elevó los ojos hacia el cielo, un cielo gris que amenazaba lluvia, adornado con nubes negras orladas por la luz rojiza del sol que se acerca al ocaso.

Mientras en su mente seguían sonando y repitiéndose, como un remolino imparable, las palabras del médico, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si se negase a colaborar. Haciendo esfuerzos para mantener una aparente lucidez, sin volverse, decidió dar voz a esa idea que le rondaba en la cabeza pero que no se atrevía a expresar, tal vez por miedo a perder también la última esperanza.

—¿Cuál es la situación en Estados Unidos? -preguntó apretando los puños.

—¿Perdón? —contestó el médico, que no comprendía adónde quería llegar el Castle

—Quiero decir, ¿cuál es la situación en Estados Unidos en relación con la donación de órganos? —insistió.

—Bueno, verá, si no me equivoco, Estados Unidos se cuenta entre los países con mayor número de donantes. Pero ¿por qué me lo pregunta?

Rick no respondió.

Miró su débil reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Un hombre como tantos otros, de unos treinta años, un famoso escritor de novela policiaca que tenía una madre que lo estaba esperando en casa, una madre maravillosa a la que quería más que a nada en el mundo. Ella lo había criado sola. Rick nunca había conocido a su padre, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y si él conocía de su existencia.

La vida, a fin de cuentas, hasta entonces solo le había dado alegrías, aunque hubiese deseado tener una infancia más tranquila y con menos problemas de dinero. Añoraba ahora momentos que parecían lejanos e irrepetibles. Sabía perfectamente que esa serenidad por la que él y su madre habían luchado tanto había desaparecido para siempre.

El ruido de las gotas de lluvia que tamborileaban con insistencia sobre el cristal lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un sonido que para él solía ser relajante y placentero ahora le parecía triste y amenazador.

Sin levantar la vista del suelo volvió al escritorio y recogió sus cosas de la silla, el abrigo y el maletín, del que sacó el paraguas. Aquel paraguas que, cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, su madre lo había seguido por las escaleras de casa para dárselo, temiendo que lloviese y que se mojase. "¡Querido! No querrás resfriarte…" había exclamado con los brazos en jarras. Él le había dado un beso en la mejilla y la había abrazado con fuerza para darle las gracias.

Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Castle, mirando al especialista a los ojos, le preguntó:

— ¿Usted cree en los milagros? -El médico no respondió a la pregunta y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no lo sabía. Rick, ya en el umbral, sencillamente dijo: —Yo sí. Mi madre y yo tenemos nacionalidad americana. –Cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajó los pocos escalones que conducían a la calle y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Gotas de lágrimas amargas se mezclaban con la lluvia de aquella triste tarde de enero.

-¿Diga?

-Papá, soy yo, Kate.

-Cariño, ¿quién llama? –le preguntó su mujer, Johanna, desde la cocina.

-Es Katie –le respondió. -¿Qué tal estáis? –le preguntó a su hija.

-Bien, estamos bien. ¿Y vosotros?

-También bien, disfrutando de nuestra jubilación. ¿Qué tal por el bufet?

Kate Beckett había seguido los pasos de sus padres y había estudiado derecho en una buena universidad. Era hija de una familia de clase media por lo que no supuso mucho esfuerzo y ella lo había aprovechado al máximo. Ahora que sus padres se habían jubilado, ella era la encargada de seguir con el Bufet de abogados de la familia Beckett.

-Bien, papá, por eso te llamaba…

-¿Qué sucede, Katie? ¿Ha pasado algo? –la interrumpió su padre

-Nada, solo que el viernes tengo un juicio y la niñera no puede quedarse con Sophie, ¿podrías hacerlo vosotros?

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que a nosotros nos encanta cuidar de nuestra querida nieta.

-Gracias, papá. –Agradeció ahora menos preocupada, ella sabía perfectamente que sus padres aceptarían, como siempre que los había necesitado. Ser madre soltera no era fácil. A veces tenía turnos de tarde y tenía que dejar a su pequeña hija de tres años a cuidados de niñeras o de sus padres para poder trabajar. Pero, cada esfuerzo era recompensado cuando llegaba a casa y era recibida por su hija. Sophie siempre corría a abrazarla nada más la veía asomar por la puerta.

-Tu madre quiere decirte algo, te paso con ella.

-Vale, papá.

Martha, sentada en el sofá de la sala esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su hijo. Ya estaba tardando demasiado tiempo, así que decidió llamarlo. Bogotá era una ciudad muy bonito pero había mucha delincuencia.

Buscó en la agenda del móvil el nombre que quería y apretó con el índice el botón de la izquierda y se acercó el aparato al oído, esperando oír a su hijo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando una voz femenina y un poco áspera le informó amablemente de que el teléfono podía estar apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Un vuelco le dio corazón. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Algo grave? ¡No! Procuró no ponerse nerviosa, ya otras veces le había costado ponerse en contacto con Richard.

Supuso que lo habrían retenido en la cita de la editorial a la que había tenido que ir esa tarde, de modo que no había motivo de preocupación. Logró tranquilizarse y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo; empezó entonces a desmenuzar las patatas y las zanahorias, y a canturrear alegremente uno de sus temas preferidos, como hacía siempre que trajinaba con los fogones.

No era muy buena cocinera, pero lo intentaba. Más de una vez había hecho arder alguna cacerola e incendiado la cocina. Ella era más de pedir comida a domicilio pero ese día le apetecía cocinar. Hacer alguna especialidad Martha Rodgers.

Ya era casi la hora de cenar cuando su hijo entró, pero ella estaba tan atareada y absorta en recitar uno de sus diálogos de la última obra de teatro en la que había actuado, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de la calle se abría y se cerraba, ni que él había entrado en la cocina.

—¡Richard! —exclamó en cuanto lo vio —. ¡Por fin! ¡Estaba preocupada! He tratado de llamarte, pero tenías el móvil apagado. La cena está lista. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te has mojado? ¿Has visto qué tiempo? Menos mal que te di el paraguas, porque si no te habrías… -Calló bruscamente al reparar en los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de su hijo y en su aspecto cansado y desconsolado.

Había estado tan concentrada en remover el estofado en la cacerola que ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada.

—Pero… —continuó preocupada y a la vez asustada—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿No les ha gustado tu última novela? -Tras secarse las manos en el delantal rojo y azul, se acercó a él y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla helada. El hombre no respondió. Se quitó el abrigo, dejó el maletín en el suelo y abrazó a su madre con tal fuerza que casi la asfixia.

—Ahora no, madre, te lo ruego —le susurró al oído—. Estoy muy cansado y que quiero descansar. Te espero arriba, después de que cenes. No tengo hambre. No me apetece comer. Solo quiero estar un rato a solas. Necesito reflexionar.

Martha se quedó un poco sorprendida. Si hijo no solía ser así. Era alegre y dicharachero. Pocas veces había estado tan apagado y triste. Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle enseguida a Rick qué era lo que pasaba, pero decidió respetar su decisión, por esta vez, limitándose a asentir y a besar su fría mejilla.

Castle, en silencio, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su dormitorio. Había dado vueltas toda la tarde por la ciudad sin rumbo, en busca de respuestas, en busca del valor necesario, pero sobretodo en busca de alguien que lo pudiese ayudar. En el fondo ya lo sabía. Solo un milagro podría hacerlo.

Tal vez si fuese creyente tendría fe en un Dios misericordioso, un Dios que era capaz de hacer milagros. Un Dios que les diese las respuesta y ese valor que necesitaba en esos momentos. Un Dios que le devolviera las esperanzas, pero no era así.

Sin saber bien qué pensar, tras haberlo seguido con la mirada, Martha recogió las cosas de su hijo y las llevó a la entrada. Colgó el abrigo en el perchero, dejó el maletín junto a la mesita de las llaves y metió el paraguas en el paragüero, asombrada de que Rick, habitualmente tan ordenado y meticuloso, lo hubiese dejado goteando en el suelo. Fue inmediatamente a la cocina por un trapo; luego, de vuelta en el vestíbulo, secó el suelo.

Al terminar de cenar, Martha, recogió la mesa y colocó la vajilla en el fregadero, barrió el suelo, fregó y secó bien los platos, limpió con igual esmero toda la cocina, y una vez que hubo terminado se quitó el delantal, preparó una bandeja con la cena para su hijo y fue a verlo a la planta de arriba.

Lo encontró echado en la cama, las manos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo. La luz tenue de la lámpara dejaba la habitación un poco en penumbra, y también su rostro. No se había quitado la ropa ni los zapatos, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que estaba dormido. Pero la actriz sabía que no, ella lo había parido.

—Querido—lo llamó delicadamente en voz baja, poniéndole una mano ligera sobre el hombro—. Te he traído algo de comer. -Con una sonrisa forzada, Richard respondió que comería más tarde.

—¿Ocurre algo? Hoy estás muy raro -preguntó ella, cada vez más preocupada. Era muy extraño que su hijo no tuviese apetito, eso pasaba muy rara vez, y cuando sucedía era siempre por algún motivo grave.

—No, tranquilízate, solo estoy cansado.

—¿Y por qué tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados?

—No es nada, solo un leve resfriado -mintió, tratando de evitar la mirada de su madre. — Anda, intentemos dormir, que estoy cansado —añadió para eludir el interrogatorio. Ella simplemente asintió, poco convencida de la respuesta y de su actitud. En silencio, salió de la habitación de Rick para dejarlo descansar y puso rumbo hacia la suya.

Pasaron muchas horas, y Castle seguía dando vueltas en aquella cama que parecía llena de clavos, asfixiado por una manta que lo oprimía como si fuese de cemento. Trataba de encontrar un poco de alivio y consuelo al menos en el sueño, pero esa noche nada hubiera podido serenarlo, después de la terrible verdad que ahora conocía.

Al llegar al edificio de su editorial se montó directamente en el ascensor sin ni siquiera saludar a las personas que se había encontrado por el camino. No había dormido apenas y lo poco que había dormido, lo había hecho muy mal.

Mientras apretaba el botón rojo con el número 2 en relieve, repasaba en su mente las palabras que había preparado. Aunque estaba seguro de que al final iba a improvisar. Más o menos como hacía en la universidad antes de un examen importante. Pero ahora era distinto, un examen siempre se puede repetir, mientras que esta vez solo disponía de una oportunidad y no la podía desaprovechar. Cualquier mínimo error supondría su fin. Una vez en la segunda planta, recorrió e pasillo con paso lento y la vista clavada en el suelo, hasta detenerse en la última puerta.

—Buenos días, señor Luciani -exclamó, y el otro le respondió al saludo. Su editor, que estaba tomando café, lo invitó a sentarse y le ofreció una taza, que Rick aceptó.

—Dos terrones, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras quitaba la tapa al azucarero.

—Hoy tres, gracias.

—¿Y eso? ¿Necesita endulzar algo? -preguntó risueño su editor, asombrado por el cambio, al tiempo que le tendía la taza a su colega.

Richard Castle tardó unos segundos en responder. No sabía qué decir ni cómo explicarse. Buscaba las palabras idóneas, hurgaba en su mente para dar con la mejor manera de comunicar su decisión. —Tengo que hacer más dulce mi marcha —dijo al fin, sencillamente.

Luciani se quedó unos instantes mirándolo con gesto interrogante y Rick, para rehuir su mirada, se puso a dar vueltas a la taza entre las manos y a observarla, como si quisiera grabar en la memoria cada detalle del logo de la editorial impreso en la loza blanca.

—¿La competencia le ha hecho una oferta mejor que la nuestra? —preguntó el hombre con gesto receloso.

—¡No, no! La verdad es que querría pedir un traslado.

—¿Es que no se encuentra bien aquí? — siguió su editor, enarcando una ceja.

—Todo lo contrario, me encuentro estupendamente. Tengo que volver a Estados Unidos. Tengo que encontrar un corazón. Comprendo que puede parecer raro, pero… ¡es así!

—¿Un corazón? ¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó el presidente, sorprendido por la respuesta.

—¡Necesito un corazón para un trasplante! ¡Lo necesito con urgencia! ¡Tengo que ir a Estados Unidos para conseguirlo! Por eso querría que me destinaran a una de nuestras editoriales americanas -En ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono. Luciani levantó el auricular y su secretaria le avisó de que la reunión estaba a punto de empezar y que lo estaban esperando.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó el hombre—me temo que tendremos que continuar esta conversación más tarde. De todas formas, aunque no he comprendido bien su problema, tengo la impresión de que se trata de algo muy serio, y le pido que me considere a su entera disposición.

—Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco infinitamente —respondió Richard estrechando la mano del editor, quien percibió una extraña luz en los ojos de su escritor más brillante.

Unas horas después descubriría que aquella era la luz de una esperanza que, en la oscuridad de la impotencia y de la angustia, Rick había temido perder.

—Querido, ¿me pasas el agua, por favor? —pidió Martha—. Richard, ¿me oyes? -insistió, esta vez en voz alta y con tono firme.

Richard salió de su ensimismamiento. —Perdona, madre, ¿qué has dicho? -Martha advirtió que en la cena de esa noche su hijo estaba bastante pensativo y confirmó que algo iba mal. Desde hacía días sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo y suponía que pronto se lo revelaría. Al menos eso esperaba. Le daría su tiempo antes de volverle a preguntar.

—Te he pedido que me pases el agua. -El hombre cogió la botella de cristal verde y sonriendo se la tendió a su madre.

-Hijo, creo que para que te perdone me tendrías que comprar un nuevo coche. Hace meses que me lo prometiste. ¿Cuándo me lo piensas comprar, cuando ya no lo pueda utilizar? -Rick sonrió y tras pensar un rato, sin dejar de sonreír, respondió:

—Te prometo que tendrás tu coche en cuanto nos hayamos mudado. -Llevaba todo el día tratando de encontrar las palabras idóneas para comunicar a su madre la noticia de la mudanza, y ahora que se lo había puesto en bandeja, se sentía enormemente aliviado. Lo único importante en ese momento era no delatarse y lograr ser convincente.

Tras oír aquello, su madre dejó de comer y puso los tenedores sobre su plato. Martha bajó el volumen del televisor y con voz de sorpresa le pidió a su hijo: —¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho?

Con serenidad, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, Rick respondió: —He dicho que te compraré el coche después de que nos hayamos mudado. -La incredulidad y mil interrogantes invadieron el aire durante unos momentos.

—¿Que nos hayamos mudado?¿Adónde? ¿Y cuándo?

—Deja que me explique. —Rick se limpió la boca con la servilleta y puso una expresión seria y firme. — Me han ofrecido un nuevo proyecto en la editorial, un proyecto que puede llevarme a la cúspide de mi carrera.

-Pero yo podría quedarme aquí. Acabo de hacer un casting para una nueva obra de teatro y estoy segura que me han cogido. Podríamos visitarnos…

-No –la cortó. –Te necesito conmigo. Ya sabes que soy un desastre y necesito a alguien que me esté recordando que tengo que escribir y me mantenga los pies en el suelo. Tienes que venirte conmigo.

-Pero,…

-Madre, por favor, me lo debes. Durante mi niñez, yo nunca me quejé de todos nuestros traslados. Ahora se trata de mí y te pido por favor que lo aceptes y te vengas conmigo.

-¿Adónde?

-A Nueva York.

-¿Tan lejos? Richard…

-Por favor. –Martha vio la desesperación en los ojos suplicantes de su hijo y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Se notaba que era algo importante para él y, como él había dicho, durante muchos años tuvieron que mudarse de ciudad en ciudad por su trabajo y él siempre lo había aceptado, a veces con más ganas y otras porque sabía que no tenía más remedio. Ahora era su turno. –Está bien, me iré contigo si es lo que quiere. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Pasado mañana

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó, tenía las esperanzas de que fuese en unos meses pero no.

Rick asintió. Le hubiese gustado decirle la verdad pero, desde luego, no podía decírsela. No podía sino permanecer en silencio.

* * *

**Sé que tengo dos fic por terminar, uno casi está ya, los voy a acabar. Mañana mismo voy a intentar terminar el de Verdades y mentiras. **

**Ayer estuve leyendo un libro y se me ocurrió esto, no sé si os gustará, si os gusta seguiré si no pues nada :) **

**No sé cómo funciona eso de las editoriales ni nada, así que esa parte es un poco inventada. Al igual de cómo están las donaciones de órganos en los EEUU. **

**Aprovecho para animaros a que os hagáis donante de órganos/sangre/médula/plasma (todo el mundo que tenga la edad y pueda, claro) a nosotros no nos cuesta nada y para otros puede significar mucho, hasta la vida! Yo soy donante de la mayoría, no hablo por hablar, y de lo que no soy es porque, ahora mismo, no soy apta para donar y hasta que no lo vuelva a ser no puedo hacerme donante de médula que es de lo único que no soy, pero me haré nada más se solucione mi problema, así que... ¡Animaos! No duele y luego te sientes genial! :) **

**PD: este fic dará muchas vueltas...**


	2. Chapter 2

_En este fic, Rick mantiene una relación mucha más estrecha con su madre y ésta es más tierna digamos..._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Rick estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico, pero detrás de esa máscara de aparente calma y tranquilidad, lo atenazaba la angustia.

Tras recoger la cocina, Martha, fue a ver a su hijo. —Richard, hijo, ¿podrías explicármelo mejor? — empezó mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón al lado de Rick, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda contra la pared.

Rick se frotó los ojos después de dejar el periódico sobre las rodillas, más por tomarse su tiempo que por otra cosa. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en concreto? —

No era fácil fingir tranquilidad, su madre lo conocía demasiado bien. Siempre habían sido ellos dos. Ella para él y él para ella. Nunca habían tenido otro familiar, otra persona que los apoyará en los malos momentos o celebrar los buenos. Solo ellos dos. Además, era su madre y, como suelen decir, las madres son las que mejores conocen a sus hijos.

Richard siempre había sido un libro abierto para ella, pero, esta vez no, esta vez, no se lo podía permitir.

— ¿Cómo así, tan de repente? Y dentro de dos días…Y ¿por qué Nueva york? Eres escritor se supone que puedes hacer tu trabajo en cualquier lugar. ¿Por qué mudarnos? ¿No se puede hacer de otra forma?

—No, lo siento. No se puede, de verdad, si se pudiera ya lo habría hecho. Sé lo que significa para ti volver a aquel lugar. –Martha hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiese por ahí –Lo cierto es que estaba en el aire desde hace días, pero hasta hoy no me lo han confirmado. ¡Lo siento! Tengo que estar en Nueva York para poder documentarme, saberme cada detalle del lugar del asesinato para poder describirlo con exactitud, también tendré que trabajar con un inspector de homicidios y más. Quieren que el libro sea lo más fiel posible al asesinato real que me han ofrecido escribir.-Castle trató de justificarse, confiando para sus adentros en que la conversación no pasara de ahí. –Sé cuánto te gusta vivir en este lugar y te prometo que volveremos a Colombia.

—Pero… ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

-No te preocupes, la editorial ya se ha ocupado de eso. Y nos han alquilado un loft en el Soho. No habrá problemas. Solo tenemos que preocuparnos por llevarnos todas nuestras cosas. El loft también está amueblado. ¡Mira, me han dado una foto del edificio! -Tras decir eso, Rick buscó en el bolsillo de los pantalones, sacó la foto y se la dio a su madre. La actriz cogió la foto y comenzó a girarla entre las manos. —Me ha dicho que si no nos gusta pueden conseguirnos otro sitio donde vivir en pocos días.

-Éste lugar parece estar bien –dijo mientras seguía contemplando la foto. —Pero así, solo en dos días, ¿cómo voy a organizar la mudanza, el viaje?

—Descuida, yo me encargaré de todo. Además, ya te he dicho que solo nos tenemos que llevar nuestra ropa y nuestros objetos personales. -Richard acarició dulcemente la mano de su madre, confiando en haberla tranquilizado.

La mujer aún no estaba plenamente convencida de mudarse, pero al observar el aspecto cansado y afligido de su hijo, decidió no insistir. Él siempre había hecho lo que ella le había pedido, ahora le tocaba a ella seguirlo aunque tuviese que dejar todo lo bueno que esa ciudad les había brindado. Dejar atrás a sus amigas, a su grupo de teatro y sus próximos castings. Además, ¡en Nueva York le espera Broadway! Una nueva oportunidad para alcanzar la fama que ella siempre había soñado. Sonriendo, le devolvió la foto del edificio y le dio un beso suave en la frente para intentar animarlo. –Pensándolo bien, creo que al final no va a ser tan malo trasladarnos a Nueva York –Rick le sonrió.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-¡Broadway! –exclamó mientras se levantaba y juntaba sus manos a la altura de su corazón. –Ya me veo en los carteles como la nueva revelación. –Rick rio- ¿Qué? –le preguntó su madre con las manos en jarras. -¿No confías en mi talento? Te recuerdo que gracias a la interpretación salimos adelante. –Richard hizo una mueca demostrando que no estaba muy conforme con eso. Era verdad que había interpretado muchos papeles por diferentes teatros de toda Colombia pero no habían vivido solo del teatro.

-No es que no confíe en tu talento, es que creo que eso de actriz revelación se lo dan a jovencitas…

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?

-No, no, faltaría más. –dijo en tono de burla.

-Bien, porque tengo 48 años

-Querrás decir 50 -la corrigió Rick.

-Eso 50 –dijo a regañadientes – y ¡muy bien llevados!

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –Madre e hijo sonrieron.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, nos esperan días duros y es mejor estar descansado.

-Sube tú, madre, yo lo haré en unos minutos.

-Está bien, pero no tardes –le dijo mientras subía los primeros escalones.

Cuando por fin estuvo solo, Rick lanzó un profundo suspiro. A oscuras, dejándose guiar por la luz tenue de la luna, que, entrando por las cortinas semi abiertas, teñía de plata el suelo, salió de la habitación, dejó atrás las escaleras y se dirigió a su pequeño despacho, ubicado al lado de la cocina. Encendió la luz, fue hasta un pequeño armario empotrado debajo de la ventana, buscó en su interior durante unos minutos hasta que al final sacó una carpeta azul, un poco desgastada, llena de hojas y con las esquinas ligeramente ajadas, de tanto abrirla y cerrarla. Se agachó al lado del armario y pasó suavemente la mano por las letras escritas en la tapa con rotulador negro: "Martha Rodgers".Suspiró, y luego abrió la carpeta. Repasó las hojas y las leyó varias veces. Ahí dentro estaba todo el historial clínico de su madre: los resultados de las distintas pruebas, los informes médicos y todas las hipótesis, siempre equivocadas. Había consultado a muchos especialistas en el intento de dar un nombre a lo que le ocurría a su madre, pero nadie había sido capaz de ofrecer un diagnóstico exacto y certero. Le habían repetido una y otra vez que no había nada que hacer, que no había cura ni manera de averiguar lo que tenía, como una sentencia irrevocable dictada por un juez.

Hacía 3 años que su madre había comenzado con los síntomas. Síntomas que aparecían y desaparecían de repente. Los médicos le habían asegurado que no podía ser nada grave, ya que si no se lo hubiesen diagnosticado. Le recomendaron una vida serena y que se expusiera a emociones excesivas. Afortunadamente, Martha, nunca había necesitado ser hospitalizada, dado que la sintomatología se limitaba a esporádicas crisis que ellos ya habían aprendido a afrontar: desmayos, ataques de pánico o dificultades respiratorias.

Se sentó al escritorio, con una copa de Whisky. Posó la mirada en las hojas, pero la mente no lo dejaba leer. Cobró forma delante de sus ojos un momento que quería olvidar como fuera. Recordó el miedo y el desconsuelo que habían pasado en la primera crisis: la ambulancia, que no llegaba, la carrera al hospital, el pánico a perder a su madre, a su única familia, los médicos, que no sabían darles respuestas. Pero las crisis, que al principio habían sido esporádicos momentos de terror, se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, y el último examen médico daba a la actriz solo unos meses de vida.

Si no hubiese acudido al doctor Kovacic, por recomendación de un gran amigo, nunca se hubiese enterado de la verdad. Y su madre hubiese muerto sin tan solo luchar por la última oportunidad de salvar su vida.

El corazón de su madre era demasiado débil y latía demasiado despacio, por un motivo que nadie era capaz de descubrir, por una enfermedad que nadie sabía explicarse y a la que nadie sabía poner nombre, el corazón de su madre, dejaría de latir.

Richard recogió los papeles. Intentando no dejarse vencer por el desconsuelo y guardó la carpeta dentro del armario, en el mismo sitio de donde la había sacado. Trató de recomponer tanto sus pensamientos como su compostura.

Tenía que haber una manera de salir de aquella pesadilla. Se levantó, extrajo del bolsillo otro papel, el del último informe médico, el que condenaba a muerte a madre, y en vez de guardarlo en la carpeta lo escondió entre los documentos de la editorial. Vio la foto de ellos dos en el escritorio y sonrió amargamente. Salían abrazados. El camarero del restaurante donde fueron a cenar esa noche para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre se las había tomado por petición de ellos, quién sabe si volverían a repetir ese momento. Pasó sus dedos acariciando a su madre por encima del cristal y volvió a dejar el marco en su sitio. Tras lo cual apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

Caminando a oscuras, tratando de no hacer ruido, empezó a pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente para organizar la mudanza. Miró a su alrededor, procurando grabar en su memoria los recuerdos de aquella casa, que a pesar de todo, había servido de marco a una etapa muy importante de su vida.

Se arrepintió, solo durante un instante, de haberle mentido a su madre, de haberle contado que ese día había estado en una cita con su editor, y no en la consulta del doctor Kovacic, pero por otra parte sabía perfectamente que Martha no habría podido soportar semejante carga de tamaño dolor. Él tendría que sobrellevarla solo mientras pudiera. Además, ¿cómo le dices a la persona más importante de tu vida que tan solo le quedan unos meses de vida? No. Intentaría conseguir ese trasplante mientras ella disfrutaba de Broadway, en vez de estar pensando en que su vida se estaba marchitando a una velocidad demasiado rápida.

Una vez en la cama, antes de dormirse, evaluó de nuevo la situación y se preguntó por un momento si estaba bien mentirle, no contarle la verdad sobre su estado de salud y hacerle creer que solo estaba muy débil en un sentido emocional, que no podía soportar demasiado estrés. Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor contarle que, en realidad, nadie sabía qué enfermedad tenía y que le quedaban pocos meses de vida.

En definitiva, hacerla partícipe de la verdad. Alejó inmediatamente esos pensamientos. Ella, finalmente había aceptado la partida y estaba ilusionada. Su madre era una amante de la vida. Por el contrario, si hubiese llegado a conocer la verdad, jamás habría podido dejar de odiar la vida. Como le había pasado a él en su situación.

Recordando uno de sus momentos preferidos de su infancia junto a su madre se quedó dormido. Cuánto quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y disfrutar más de ella.

* * *

Kate entró en la habitación de su hija, era una habitación de una auténtica princesa. Paredes rosas, muebles de color rosa más suave al igual que las cortinas. Llena de muñecos. Muñecos que Sophie decía que eran sus hijos. Cada uno tenía un nombre y ella los cuidaba como si fuese su madre. Dándoles cariño, comida y paseos por el patio de su casa. Cada día se llevaba una diferente al parque para que todos saliesen. También, los castigas si se portaban mal. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Su pequeña de 3 años era la "mamá" de más de 15 muñecos a los que ella había tenido que "cuidar" más de una vez. Con ese pensamiento se acercó a la cama de Sophie para despertarla.

-Cariño, despierta, tienes que levantarte, vamos. Hoy es lunes y tienes que ir al cole –le decía suavemente a su hija mientras le quitaba los mechones rebeldes de su cara. Sonrió al ver cuánto se parecía a ella. Sophie era una auténtica réplica de ella cuando niña, no solo físicamente sino también en el carácter. – Cariño, Sophie, vamos –Kate besó su mejilla. Cosa que hizo que la niña abriese los ojos y le sonriera a su madre mientras se desperezaba. –Buenos días, cariño –la saludó Kate y le volvió a dar otro beso, esta vez, en la frente.

-Buenos días, mami. –Dijo con voz somnolienta. Sophie se incorporó en la cama y estiró sus bracitos para que su madre la cogiese. Beckett lo hizo con gusto y la niña le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Kate rio ante eso.

La llevó hasta el baño para asearla y vestirla.

-Mami, -la llamó mientras le quitaba los enredos de su pelo castaño ondulado.

-Dime, cariño. –le respondió sin dejar de peinarla.

-¿Dónde está papá? -Aquella pregunta de su hija la había cogido de sorpresa. La niña casi nunca hablaba de eso, pero últimamente lo hacía con bastante frecuencia, sobre todo desde que había comenzado las clases en el colegio. -¿Por qué nunca viene a recogerme al colegio como a los demás niños ni vive con nosotras?

Kate seguía sin saber qué responderle. Por la sorpresa y el nerviosismo que le había causado la pregunta, había dejado de peinarla.

-¡Mami! –Exclamó para captar su atención.

Kate miró a su hija que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, un gesto típico de ella. –Mmm… Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto. Papá no puede ir a recogerte ni vive con nosotras porque está trabajando en el extranjero, ¿te acuerdas?

La niña asintió un poco triste, esperaba otra respuesta. –Sí –titubeó- Y ¿cuándo va a regresar? Yo también quiero tener un papá con el que jugar como Zoe y Amy, sus nuevas amiguitas.

A Kate se le encogió el corazón. Seguro que sus amigos y sus compañeros de clases hablaban de cómo jugaban con sus papás, de sus regalos, veía cómo iban a llevarlos al colegio o a recogerlos y ella no podía alardear de nada de eso. –Cariño, -Beckett tragó saliva intentando así que el nudo que había aparecido en su garganta se disipara pero no lo consiguió. Kate cogió a su hija en brazos. –No lo sé, cariño, no sé cuándo va a regresar pero me tienes a mí, tiene a la abuelita Johanna y al abuelo Jim que te lleva a ver todos los partidos de Béisbol.

-Pero yo quiero un papá –Los ojos de Sophie se inundaron en lágrimas provocando que lo de su madre también se humedecieran.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé –La abogada abrazó a su hija y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, comenzó hacerle cosquillas para que la niña riera y se olvidase del tema.

* * *

_Lunes, 30 de enero_

Martha y Rick acaban de llegar a la que ahora sería su casa. Los dos se quedaron maravillados nada más que el escritor abrió la puerta. Era un loft amplio y moderno. Con cocina americana y techo muy alto.

-¡Me encanta! –exclamó su madre mientras examinaba cada rincón.

Después de haber ordenado la mitad de sus casas, decidieron salir un poco para descansar.

* * *

_Miércoles, 1 de febrero_

El escritor y su madre ya estaban completamente instalados en el loft aunque solo llevasen un par de días allí. Rick ya se había puesto en contacto con la unidad de trasplantes para que Martha estuviera lo más pronto posible en lista de espera.

También, se había ofrecido voluntario para realizar una campaña para informar y sensibilizar a los neoyorquinos de la importancia de hacerse donante de órganos. A partir de ese día tendría que ir todos los días al hospital durante la mañana mientras que por la tarde iría informando por las calles.

Mientras más personas si hiciesen donantes, más posibilidades tenía su madre de conseguir ese trasplante. Para Martha su hijo, durante ese tiempo, se estaba documentando para su nuevo libro y ella aprovechaba para presentarse a algunos castings.

Rick se acercó a un matrimonio, que estaba sentado en el parque en el que ahora se encontraba. El matrimonio, que rondaría los 35 años, vigilaba a su hija mientras hablaban de algo que Richard no se esforzó en escuchar.

-Disculpen, ¿tienen un minuto? –le preguntó educadamente cuando estuvo a la altura del matrimonio.

Tanto la mujer como el hombre asintieron.

El escritor comenzó el mismo discurso que había relatado no sabía cuántas veces ya ese día. El matrimonio lo escuchaba atento. Después de que estos aceptaran hacerse donante, Rick les ofreció los documentos que tenían que firmar y un bolígrafo para que los rellenasen y, así, el llevarlo al otro día la hospital. Richard se aseguraba de este modo de que se hacían realmente y era más cómodo para el matrimonio que no tendrían que desplazarse a un hospital para llevarlos.

Cuando lo hubieron rellenado, el escritor, se lo agradeció y les pidió que les hablasen a sus familiares y amigos sobre el tema con el lema "Tú eres perfecto para otros".

El tema de las donaciones fue derivando a otros tipos de conversaciones. Rick se había relajado. Necesitaba un tiempo para desconectar de ese tema que tanto lo atormentaba.

-No, no soy de Nueva York, hace apenas unos días que llegué.

-¿Eres de los Estados Unidos o del extranjero? –le preguntó curioso el hombre. –Por tu acento no pareces que sea de Estados Unidos.

-Del extranjero. Soy de Colombia, de ahí mi acento, aunque en realidad nací aquí, pero nos mudamos cuando yo aún era un bebé.

Los tres adultos siguieron hablando durante 20 minutos más sin percatarse de que una pequeña niña seguía la conversación unos pasos más atrás. El matrimonio se despidió antes de ir a recoger a su hija de la zona de juegos. El escritor se giró con la idea de ir a buscar a otras personas a las que informar. Pero algo le tiró del pantalón e hizo que se parará y mirara hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se toparon con los ojos verdes de una pequeña niña que lo miraba curiosa. La niña llevaba en su brazo derecho una muñeca casi más grande que ella. Castle se agachó para quedar, más o menos, a su altura y le sonrió.

-Señor, -comenzó la niña-¿eres del extranjero? -A Rick le sorprendió aquella pregunto y frunció el ceño. –Es que –siguió- te he escuchado decirle al otro señor que eras del extranjero.

Castle asintió. –Sí, soy del extranjero –dijo a un extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Y conoce a mi papá? Mi papá también vive en el extranjero. ¿Eres su amigo? –Dijo ilusionada la pequeña por que dijera que sí.

-No sé, puede. ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

La niña se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, mi mamá nunca me lo ha dicho. Yo nunca lo he visto

-¿Nunca has visto a tu papá? –la pequeña negó con la cabeza sosteniendo con fuerza a su muñeco. Castle sintió que ya conocía esa historia, pues su madre también le había dicho de niño que su padre trabajaba en el extranjero y que por eso no estaba con ellos. Rick, también, sintió empatía por esa pequeña. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era no tener un padre.

-¿Entonces no lo conoces? –Le preguntó con los ojos humedecidos. Richard hubiese deseado decirle que sí pero no podía.

-No –le contestó mientras le cogía una de sus manitas. –Pero no te preocupes que seguro que, esté donde esté, tu papá se acuerda mucho de ti y está deseando de verte. –Rick le sonrió pero la niña no le devolvió la sonrisa. Permanecía de pie delante de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba seguro que ella también tenía que aguantar a sus compañeritos de clases hablando de todo lo que hacían con sus padres y ella no podía. Él lo había vivido y sabía lo duro que era. También, conocía lo cruel que podían ser los niños. –No llores, pequeña. Tienes a tu mamá, ¿a que ella te quiere mucho? –la niña asintió.

-Per… pero yo quiero un papá como los demás niños. Yo también quiero que él me lleve al museo, al Zoo, a comer fuera los domingos o juegue conmigo en el parque. –Decía la pequeña entre sollozos. –Rick sintió como dolor propio el de la pequeña.

-¿Quién te ha traído? –le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-La niñera –dijo la pequeña señalando donde ésta estaba.

Castle vio como la persona que se suponía que debería de estar atenta a ella, estaba distraída hablando por el móvil. Rick negó con la cabeza. Él también había sido "cuidados" por niñeras que hacían de todo menos eso, cuidarlo.

-Yo me llamo Rick y tú, pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Me llamo Sophie y ella es –dijo cogiendo bien su muñeca- Lya, es mi tercera hija.

Castle la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego rio. -¿Tu tercera hija? –le preguntó divertido.

-Sí, tengo 16 hijas más pero solo me puedo traer una por día al parque. Son muuuuchas -dijo ahora riendo y dejando de llorar.

Rick volvió a reír. –Ya veo. Y ¿a ti y a tus hijas os gustan los cuentos? –la niña asintió enérgicamente. Y ¿queréis Lya y tú que os cuente ahora uno? -Rick le limpió su carita húmeda por las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó – ¿Te sabes algún cuento en el que la princesa se llama Sophie? –Rick asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo de manera graciosa provocando la risa de la niña. - ¿Me lo puedes contar?

-Por supuesto, pequeña –le contestó antes de sentarse los dos en el banco que tenían justo detrás.

-¿Y la princesa puede tener una mamá que se llame Kate y un abuelo que se llame Jim? ¡Ah! Y también, ¿una abuela que se llame Johanna? -preguntó entusiasmada Sophie.

-Eso está hecho –le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-_Érase una vez una princesita que se llamaba Sophie. Sophie vivía con su mamá y sus abuelos, Jim y Johanna, en un gran castillo rodeado de bonitos lagos y todo tipo de flores de colores. Era un castillo muy bonito. La princesa era una niña muy feliz, pues su mamá y sus abuelos la querían mucho, tenía muchos juguetes y era amiga de todos los niños del reino._- ¿Puede tener una amiga que se llame Zoe y otra que se llame Amy? –lo interrumpió. -Claro –Sonrió. -_Las dos mejores amigas de Sophie eran Zoe y Amy con las que jugaba cada tarde. Eran muy amigas y se querían mucho. Además, de seguro que Zoe y Amy ayudaban a Sophie a cuidar de toooodas sus hijas_. –La niña rio al escuchar eso y ver las muecas que estaba haciendo Rick. - _Sophie siempre estaba riendo, su mamá se encargaba de eso. La reina Kate quería mucho a su princesa y siempre, que podía, jugaba con ella, la llevaba al valle para coger flores juntas y hacían todas las cosas que la princesa quería. Sophie quería mucho a su mamá,_ ¿a que sí? -La niña asintió varias veces mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo. -_Pero Sophie también estaba un poco triste, su papá se había ido a trabajar fuera del reino y la princesa no podía verlo y jugar con él como ella quería, pero lo que Sophie no sabía era que no tenía que estar triste por eso. Pues tenía muchas cosas más y su papá volvería cuando terminase de hacer sus deberes fuera. Él no quería que su hija estuviese triste por su ausencia. Eso lo ponía triste a él también. Su papá la quería mucho, mucho y quería que sonriera, riera y no llorase por él, ya que él regresaría algún día. Y así lo hizo._ –Rick sonrió al acabar.

-Y ¿mi papá también regresará como el papá de la princesa? –le preguntó al acabar.

-Seguro –El escritor sonrió amargamente. Lo más posible es que no regresara pero Sophie al menos tendría las esperanzas y pensaría que su padre sí la quería. Con suerte, su madre se volvería a casar con un buen hombre que la quisiera y ella podría tener ese papá que tanto quería.

-Pero… -Sophie agachó su cabeza jugando con los pies de su muñeca.

-¿Pero? –insistió Rick.

-Pero ahora no tengo con quién jugar y…

-Yo puedo jugar contigo-se ofreció el escritor- yo no soy tu papá pero podemos jugar ahora. – Sonrió. La niña volvió a alzar su cabeza y miró a Rick. –Si tú quieres, claro.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Richard. -¿Vamos a jugar entonces? –La niña asintió alegre. –Bien –le sonrió. – Pues vamos, pequeña. –Castle se levantó y la cogió de la manita para dirigirse a la zona de juegos con ella.

Richard pasó toda la tarde jugando con Sophie hasta que la niñera la llamó para volver a casa. Se montaron en el tobogán, en los columpios, jugaron en la arena y con Lya,… La niña no había parado de reír y Rick era feliz simplemente de ver a esa pequeña tan alegre. Castle le prometió que iría más tardes a jugar con ella.

* * *

_Viernes, 3 de febrero._

Como cada mañana, Castle, se dirigía a la misma pequeña cafetería a por su dosis matutina de cafeína antes de ir al hospital a entregar todas las solicitudes firmadas que había logrado la tarde anterior. Esa tarde no iría a informar la gente y lograr más donantes, sino que iría al parque a jugar con la pequeña Sophie después de ir a comer a un lujoso restaurante con su madre, al restaurante que ella quería.

Iba tan distraído recordando la tarde que había pasado jugando con la pequeña, que, cuando llegó a la puerta, no se dio cuenta que alguien salía y se tropezó con ella. Tirándole el café encima. Rick enseguida se disculpó pero a la mujer, a la que le había estropeado la camisa con el líquido marrón, no le llegaba con su "Disculpe".

-¡Debería tener más cuidado! –le gritó enfadada.

-Disculpe, yo no quería –repitió.

-Claro, claro, no quería pero ¡¿ahora qué hago yo?! –seguía con el mismo tono enfadado mirándolo de igual manera.

-Si quiere puedo comprarle yo otro café.

-No es el café, idiota, ¡es la camisa! –gritó.

EL escritor se fijó ahora el desastre que ahora era la camisa de aquella mujer que iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta gris y lo que antes era una camisa blanca. Lleva su pelo ondulado suelto. Y sus ojos verdes, ¡sus ojos eran preciosos! Rick se fijó que era muy guapa, no solo por sus ojos (aunque eso era lo que más le había llamado la atención), aún tan enfadada. Y, también, se fijó en que su camisa mojada transparentaba su sujetador negro.

Kate al ver donde tenía posada la mirada el escritor, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para que dejara de mirarle las tetas. -¡Serás cerdo! Encima que me estropeas la camisa… -espetó.

-Lo… lo siento.

-Ya –dijo con sorna. Kate pasó por el lado del escritor para irse chocando hombro con hombro. Iba mal de tiempo y ahora tenía que volver a su casa para cambiarse. ¡Iba a llegar tarde a uno de sus juicios más importante!

* * *

Sophie corrió al encuentro de Rick cuando lo vio aparecer en el parque. Richard le sonrió y se agachó.

-¡Has venido! –exclamó la pequeña alegre.

-Te dije que vendría más días a jugar contigo. –Sonrió.

A lo lejos Jim observaba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabía quién era la persona con la que su nieta hablaba, Rick estaba de espaldas a él, y decidió levantarse para ir allí y averiguarlo pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su hija.

-Papá –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le deba un beso. –Gracias por cuidar de Sophie.

-De nada, es un placer cuidar de mi pequeña nieta, ya lo sabes -sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – le preguntó después de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Allí –le dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo. –Terminó de decir mientras los dos se dirigían al lugar donde se encontraba Sophie con Rick.

* * *

**Me explicaré mejor. Aunque se trasladara a un país con un mayor número de donantes, siempre gozan de preferencia los ciudadanos del país; eso significa que, usted, tendría más posibilidades que aquí, pero no tantas como para albergar auténticas esperanzas. En definitiva, lo que estoy tratando de decirle es que a estas alturas solo ****la**** puede salvar un milagro. Me apena mucho, pero esta es la situación.**

__

Ese "la" no era un error. En todo momento hablan de "esa persona". así que no es Rick el que está enfermo, sino su madre ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo... **

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_******

Los dos Beckett caminaban a paso ligero con la misma expresión en su rostro, ambos fruncían el ceño.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Sophie cuando la divisó por encima del hombro de Rick. La niña salió corriendo esquivando al escritor. Kate se agachó y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hija. La pequeña, nada más estar en los brazos de su madre, plantó dos sonoros besos en la mejilla de ésta. La abogado rio y le devolvió los besos de la misma manera.

Kate Beckett parecía haberse olvidado del hombre que hablaba con su hija pero Jim no. El señor Beckett escrutaba con la mirada al escritor.

Castle se había puesto de pie y se había girado para conocer y presentarse a la madre de esa niña que le había robado el corazón pero su sonrisa se esfumó nada más ver quién era la madre de la pequeña.

La vio interactuar con Sophie y no parecía para nada la misma mujer de esa misma mañana. Su fuerte carácter y su mal humor habían desaparecido. Ahora solo podía percibirse ternura y dulzura en ella.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hacías con mi nieta? –le preguntó el abogado, ahora jubilado, a Richard. Jim seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Castle lo miró, no se había percatado de su presencia. Él solo se había fijado en la madre de Sophie. –Eeeeh… yo… -decía el escritor sin llegar a pronunciar algo coherente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. - Yo soy Richard Castle, señor, un gusto –se presentó mientras extendía la mano para saludarlo.

Con el mismo gesto que antes, Jim, miró al escritor y luego su mano. Al ver que aquel hombre no tenía intención de estrechársela en modo de presentación, Castle, la retiró.

-¿Qué hacías con mi nieta? –Al escuchar esa pregunta, Kate, se puso de pie con su hija en brazos, alzando su vista hasta a aquel hombre que había visto interactuar con su hija. La abogada había estado escuchando atentamente lo que Sophie le contaba, algo que había hecho en la escuela por lo que su profesora la había felicitado.

-¿Tú? –preguntó con incredulidad al reconocer a Castle sin dejar responder a éste a la pregunta de su padre. Rick pudo ver como la ternura y la dulzura habían desaparecido y como había vuelto a ser la misma mujer de mal carácter de esa mañana. El escritor tragó saliva. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba.

Jim miró a su hija. -¿Lo conoces?

-Puede decirse que sí, pero eso ahora no importa. ¿Qué hacías con mi hija? –la abogada lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo… yo solo hablaba –contesto con sinceridad.

-¿Hablar? Ya –replicó con sarcasmo Kate. -¿Con una niña de tres años? –inquirió con tono enfadado, casi gritando.

-Sí –el escritor iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido por la abogada.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hija. –Sentenció.

-Pero si ¡yo no hacía nada malo! –exclamó el escritor. –Por favor, ¡es solo una niña! ¿Qué podría hacerle? –En contestación Kate lo miró con furia. –Vale, no ha sido una buena idea hacer esa pregunta. Yo… yo nunca haría eso que estás pensado.

-¿No? Y eso ¿cómo lo sé?

-Porque yo no soy ese tipo de persona.

-Y yo simplemente tengo que creerte, así, sin más.

El escritor resopló y dejó caer sus brazos agotado. –No, a ver, yo… –Castle suspiró. Todo estaba siendo demasiado complicado.

-Tú nada. Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija o te denunciaré. ¿Te queda claro? –la abogada seguía utilizando el mismo tono enfadado.

-Mami –la llamó Sophie mientras posaba su manita en la cara de su madre. Kate la miró y se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba asustada. La niña nunca había presencia algo así y menos la había visto tan enfadada.

-No pasada nada, cariño –le habló con tono dulce, intentando calmarse. –Tranquila –Beckett besó la frente de su hija.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le gritas a mi amigo Rick? -¿Su amigo Rick? ¿Eso había dicho su hija? Kate miró a su padre pero éste negó con la cabeza en contestación a la pregunta que su hija le hacía con sus hijos. Sophie agarró a su madre con sus dos manos haciendo que la mirara.

-Cariño, es muy grande para ser tu amigo. –Kate miró al escritor, éste estaba con los brazos en jarras vuelto de espalda mirando al cielo.

-Pero Rick es mi amigo y juega conmigo y me cuenta cuentos. ¿Te acuerdas? Yo te hablé de él. –Ese momento Kate recordó. Hacía un par de días, Sophie, había llegado a casa hablándole de su nuevo amigo Rick, pero ella qué se iba a imaginar que "su amigo Rick" era ya un hombre hecho y derecho. Kate asintió. –Entonces, ¿por qué le gritas? –insistió.

Beckett no sabía qué contestarle a su hija, así que miro a su padre en busca de ayuda. –Ven, pequeña, vamos a jugar mientras mamá habla con Rick –Jim cogió a su nieta de brazos de su hija y se alejó a la zona de juegos con ella.

-Así que ¿no es la primera vez que te acercas mi hija? –preguntó al escritor achicando los ojos.

Castle se dio la vuelta. –No, el otro día yo estaba en el parque por casualidad y…

-¿Con qué derecho? –La abogada lo cortó y siguió a la carga.

-¿Con qué derecho me tomas tú a mí por un pedófilo, por favor? –le replicó Richard levantado las manos.

-Con el derecho que me da verte con mi hija de tres años.

-Y ¿Por qué estoy hablando –Rick remarcó esa palabra- hablando –repitió en el mismo tono – ya soy un pedófilo?

-Es todo muy raro y me haces tener sospechas. Te quiero lejos de mi hija.

-Esto es más por lo de esta mañana que por el hecho de haberme encontrado con ella –afirmó el escritor.

La abogada no dijo nada al respecto. –Lejos de mi hija –repitió. Kate se dio la vuelta para ir a encontrarse con su padre y su hija. Cuando hubo dado dos pasos se volteó de nuevo y vio a Rick en la misma posición. –La próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella te denuncio- tras decir eso se fue.

Castle volvió a posar sus manos en su cintura y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Todo había sido demasiado raro y exagerado. ¡Tan solo estaba hablando con Sophie! Ni siquiera había invadido el espacio personal de la pequeña. Él nunca le haría daño a un niño y menos ese tipo de daño, ¡por Dios! ¿Por quién lo habían tomado? Ah, sí, por un pedófilo. Castle agachó la cabeza y la sacudió. Alzó la vista parar a Sophie a lo lejos y suspiró. Él de verdad le había cogido cariño a esa niña. Ella había hecho que sonriera. Era la única que había logrado que sonriera sinceramente desde que el doctor le había dado aquella amarga noticia. Ahora no podría volver a cercarse a ella. La pequeña también pareció haber disfrutado de aquella tarde. Richard volvió a suspirar antes de irse de allí.

Kate, que había estado disimuladamente mirando al escritor, lo vio irse y soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Jim se acercó hasta su hija y se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué ha sido lo de antes? –le preguntó.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Katie, nunca te he visto tan alterada por algo tan… no sé, no es la primera vez que ves a Sophie hablar con un hombre. Tú sabes que tu hija se acerca a cualquiera que piensa que puede decirle algo sobre su padre.

-Lo sé. –Afirmó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué lo conoces?

-Esta mañana me choqué con él al salir de una cafetería, me tiró el café encima. ¡Hizo que llegase casi tarde al juicio! ¡Mi cliente fue el que me tuvo que esperar cuando yo siempre soy la que los espero! Y ya sabes lo importante que era este juicio.

-Katie, fue un accidente. Estoy seguro que hace un momento te estabas desquitando con él más por lo del juicio que por haberlo visto hablando con Sophie.

-De todas formas no quiero verlo cerca de ella. No me transmite confianza.

-Pero si no lo conoces, además, tampoco es que lo hayamos dejado explicarse mucho.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente para no quererlo cerca de Sophie –Dijo mientras recordaba cómo le había mirado las tetas a través de su blusa mojada de café.

Jim no dijo nada más. Sabía que no iba a llegar a nada con su hija. Cuando a Kate se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había nada ni nadie que la hiciese cambiar de opinión.

XXX

Rick decidió ir andando hasta el loft, estaba bastante lejos pero tenía tiempo. Era menos de las 5 de la tarde y su madre no volvería hasta cerca de las 10. Cuando llegase a su casa, cocinaría el plato favorito de su madre. Le gustaba cocinar y eso lo mantendría distraído por un rato. No quería pensar ni en lo que había ocurrido hace un rato ni en lo que le pasaba a su madre.

Durante el trayecto Rick miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo bonito en el nuevo paisaje. Y era realmente bonito, pero, en su corazón, nada podría reemplazar jamás Bogotá, la ciudad que tanto quería, el escenario de su adolescencia. Los mejores años de su vida.

Procuró distraerse, pues las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con anegarle los ojos. Todo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

XXX

El fin de semana había pasado bastante rápido para Kate que procuraba pasar todo el tiempo que tenía libre con su hija. Los fines de semana casi siempre tenían la misma rutina, la llevaba al centro comercial, comían en el restaurante preferido de Sophie (un pequeño establecimiento con colchonetas para que lo más pequeños jugasen mientras esperaban la comida o mientras esperaban a que sus padres terminasen de comer), la llevaba al Zoo o al acuario, la llevaba al parque…

Era domingo y madre e hija comían sus hamburguesas.

-Mamá –la llamó para captar de nuevo la atención de su madre.

-Dime, cariño –le contestó mientras cogía su refresco para darle un sorbo.

-¿Ahora podemos ir al parque? –Kate asintió, tragando el bocado de hamburguesa que tenía en la boca. –Espero que hoy vaya Rick, me dijo que iría más días a jugar conmigo pero desde que tú le gritaste no ha ido más.

-Cariño, Rick es demasiado grande para jugar contigo. Hay muchos niños y niñas en el parque con lo que puedes jugar.

-Pero ¡yo quiero jugar con Rick! Y que me cuente cuentos de la princesa Sophie.

Kate suspiró. Su hija era igual que ella y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

XXX

Richard había aprovechado el tiempo libre que su madre tenía entre casting y casting para pasarlo con ella. Quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiese de ella. Desgraciadamente los casting no dejaban a su madre mucho tiempo libre pero no podía decirle nada. Además, eso la hacía feliz y con eso se conformaba.

XXX

_6 de febrero _

El escritor esperaba en la cola de la cafetería a la que iba todas las mañanas antes de ir al hospital cuando la puerta se abrió y Kate entró. Sus miradas se encontraron y Castle agachó la vista y se dio la vuelta mirando la espalda del hombre que le precedía.

Al ser Rick el último, Kate, se puso detrás de él pero dejando más distancia de lo normal en ese tipo de colas.

Cuando Castle obtuvo su café salió de aquel establecimiento sin ni siquiera volverla mirar. Estaba, realmente, enfadado por todo lo que ella le había dicho el viernes anterior en el parque y todo lo que había insinuado, sobre todo por eso.

Kate sacó su monedero para pagar su café pero el camarero le dijo que su café ya estaba pagado. El hombre anterior a ella lo había hecho. Le había dicho que se lo debía o algo así. La mente de la abogada viajó hasta la mañana del viernes, él le había dicho que le compraba un nuevo café. Beckett se alejó del mostrador con su café en la mano confundida. Después de todo él se lo había "comprado".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_15 de febrero_

— ¡Querido, por fin! Esta mañana has salido tempranísimo, ni siquiera te he oído cuando te has levantado. Pero ¿dónde has estado?

Sonriendo, Rick le dio a Martha un tierno beso en la mejilla. —Echa un vistazo a la calle, mira al frente. —Castle la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la ventana. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Su madre se acercó a la ventana, apartó la cortina y vio un Mercedes gris aparcado justo enfrente de la ventana del loft.

— ¿El coche? -preguntó entre confundida y emocionada.

—Es el coche que te prometí –respondió sonriéndole. Antes de continuar cogió la caja de galletas que su madre había puesto al pasar en la mesa de al lado, la abrió y sacó dos. Le dio un bocado a una con ganas y la otra se la tendió a su madre. -¡Vamos! —exclamó Rick ofreciéndole el brazo. Martha aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.

Los dos se encaminaron del brazo por el moderno loft y el resto del edificio hasta llegar a la calle.

XXX

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, mientras la familia Beckett se hallaba reunida en el salón de la casa de los padres de Kate, Sophie y Kate mirando la televisión, los dibujos animados preferidos de la niña; Jim leyendo el periódico y Johanna sencillamente disfrutando de la presencia en casa de su familia.

Johanna se levantó del sillón, donde había permanecido dentada la media hora anterior, y se dirigió a la cocina. –Voy a hacer la cena. –Informó.

Kate se dirigió a su hija, que miraba atentamente la pantalla mientras bebía el zumo de naranja que antes le había traído su abuelo. –Cariño, voy a ayudar a la abuela a hacer la cena. –La niña asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los dibujos. Kate le dio un beso a su hija. -¿Me das un beso tú? –Sophie volvió su carita a la de su madre y sonrió antes de darle varios besos en la mejilla. Beckett abrazó a su hija y volvió a besar su frente antes de levantarse del sofá.

XXX

_20 de febrero_

Richard salía de la cafetería con su café en la mano. No le dio tiempo de cruzar la esquina cuando alguien chocó contra él, tirándole la bebida caliente encima. La mujer enseguida se disculpó con él. Iba mirando el móvil mientras caminaba y eso había hecho que no lo viese. Rick le dijo que sin problemas. Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera, él mismo hacía unos días. La mujer se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Castle siguió su camino y cuando miró a su izquierda para cruzar la calle, se encontró con Kate mirándolo. Rápidamente, ésta, aparto la vista y entró en la cafetería.

Castle había actuado totalmente de la manera contraria a ella hacía unos días. Pero era diferente ella tenía prisa y tuvo que volver a su casa. Aunque cómo había quedado la camisa del escritor también habría tenido que hacerlo.

XXX

_25 de febrero_

Castle paseaba acompañado por su madre por las calles de Nueva York, habían decido dejar el coche más atrás y andar el resto del camino hasta Central Park.

-Richard, querido, voy a comprar algo a aquella tienda de allí –le dijo Martha mientras señalaba la tienda del frente. Rick asintió y se echó al lado, apoyándose en la pared, para que la gente pudiese seguir caminando con normalidad.

De pronto, mientras esperaba, el escritor sintió como algo le tiraba del pantalón. Miró hacia abajo, quitando su vista del escaparate de la tienda, a la que hacía unos escasos minutos había entrado su madre. Castle se sorprendió. Sophie había sido la que había llamado su atención tirando de su pantalón. La niña, con una de sus muñecas entre sus brazos, no sonreía como la última vez.

-Hey, pequeña, ¿qué haces por aquí? –la saludó y le preguntó con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por Sophie. Ésta lo miraba achicando los ojos de la misma manera que lo había hecho su madre el última día que la vio en el parque.

-¿Por qué no has venido a jugar conmigo? ¡Me dijiste que lo harías! –le reprochó.

-Mmm…, pequeña, yo… no he tenido mucho tiempo. – Mintió Castle. Sophie no dijo nada, solo miraba a Rick. Éste vio cómo la expresión de enfado desaparecía de la cara de la niña y cómo la comisura de sus labios se curvaba hacía abajo. Castle sintió algo de culpabilidad, él le había prometido que jugaría con ella y no lo había cumplido al fin y al cabo. –Pequeña, ¿estás bien?

La niña asintió no muy segura. -¿Es por qué mi mami te gritó? ¿Por eso ya no quieres jugar conmigo? –El escritor se fijó cómo el labio inferior de la niña le temblaba cuando hablaba. -¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –Sollozó.

-No, pequeña, claro que no estoy enfadado contigo. –Rick le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía. Castle hubiese preferido abrazarla, la veía tan vulnerable y le transmitía tanta ternura que hubiese deseado poder hacerlo. Pero las cosas estaban tan mal con la madre de la niña que si lo encontraban abrazándola lo iba a tener muy pero que muy crudo.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás a jugar conmigo? –Rick asintió, no podía decirle que no. La niña rápidamente curvó sus labios hacia arriba mostrando una sincera sonrisa. Sabía que lo iba a tener difícil pero tendría que conseguir la forma de poder hacerlo. -¡Gracias! –exclamó la niña y lo abrazó. Rick lo aceptó y rodeó la pequeña cintura de la niña con uno de sus brazos.

No le dio tiempo a contestarle con un "De nada, pequeña" cuando divisó a Kate por encima del hombro de la niña. Venía caminado deprisa hacia ellos acompañada de su padre y de la que sería su madre. El escritor se puso de pie en ese mismo instante rompiendo el abrazo. Nadie lo había mirado con tanta furia como lo hacía en aquel momento la abogada, que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué coño le hacías a mi hija?! –gritó Kate, incluso antes de llegar a su altura.

-Nada, de verdad, no le hacía nada –respondió nervioso el escritor, que en ese mismo momento odio ese nerviosismo que lo hacía parecer culpable.

Nada más llegar, Kate tomó a Sophie en sus brazos. -¿Estás bien, cariño? –la niña asintió.

-Te dije que te mantuvieses alejado de ella o te denunciaría y parece que eso no sirvió de mucho, espero que la demanda que te voy a poner sí que sirva.

El escritor suspiró exasperado. –Yo… -No pudo continuar ya que la abogada lo cortó.

-¿Ahora también me vas a decir que solo hablabas? –inquirió con sorna.

-No, -rápidamente se arrepintió de haber negado eso. –A ver, no… -el escritor chistó, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y su nerviosismo no lo ayudaba. –Yo hablaba con ella y nos abrazamos pero…

-¿Quién te crees que eres para abrazar a mi hija? Si ni siquiera quiero que "hables" –puntualizó esa palabra –con ella.

Castle puso sus brazos en jarras y agachó la cabeza. Martha que había salido de la tienda por el revuelo que se escuchaba en la calle, se hizo paso entre toda la gente que se había colocado alrededor de Castle y la familia Beckett. -¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó a ver a su hizo ser uno de los protagonistas de esa discusión.

Richard le iba a responder cuando Kate se adelantó. –Pasa que este hombre, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se estaba aprovechando de mi hija –afirmó. La actriz no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser, tenía que ser un error. Ella conocía perfectamente a su hijo y sabía que no era ese tipo de personas. –Encima no es la primera vez que lo veo alrededor de ella y ya lo había avisado con denunciarlo pero parece que eso no le basta. –Gritó. Castle no paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras se tocaba en pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás en señal de frustración.

La actriz comenzó a escuchar los gritos e insultos de la gente hacia su hijo. Vio como uno de los hombres se dirigía a su hijo con rabia y le atizaba un puñetazo en la nariz después de decirle algo como "¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eso le vas a hacer a una pobre niña!", no pudo escuchar bien.

Martha miraba la escena incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de creérselo, con un dolor desgarrador en el corazón que le quitaba la respiración dejándola abatida, postrada. Quiso dar un paso al frente para decir algo, para defender a su hijo pero se apoderó de ella una sensación extraña. Las piernas le flaqueaban, ya no la sujetaban. La calle y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se le nublaba la vista. Tenía un sudor frío, le parecía que se quedaba sin aliento. Trató de agarrarse a la persona que estaba a su lado para no caerse al suelo, pero no tenía fuerzas en los brazos. Aunque abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, no pudo emitir siquiera un débil sonido. Luego, de repente, la oscuridad.

El escritor escuchó cómo la gente gritaba detrás de él haciendo que girase la cabeza por instinto y vio a su madre tirada en el suelo. Se libró cómo pudo del hombre que había comenzado a golpearlo y corrió hasta arrodillarse al lado de Martha.

-Madre, por favor, abre los ojos –suplicaba Richard mientras cogía la cabeza de su madre para ponérsela en sus piernas. –Madre. –Castle intentaba contener las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos al ver a su madre inconsciente. Cada vez estaba peor. No quedaba mucho tiempo, había que darse prisa, encontrar un corazón nuevo. Tenía que salvarle la vida. Necesitaba ese trasplante. Rick rápidamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada el bolso de su madre. Una señora que se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba se lo pasó. Castle se lo agradeció con la mirada mientras empezaba a buscar las sales que su madre siempre llevaba consigo para casos como ése.

Martha no tardó en recobrarse. Cuando hubo pasado lo peor, el escritor lanzó un suspiro de alivio. La actriz al darse cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo quiso ponerse de pie pero su hijo se lo impidió. –Espera un poco, te acabas de desmayar.

-No digas tonterías, Richard, estoy bien. –La actriz se levantó a pesar de la negativa de su hijo porque lo hiciera.

Los Beckett se miraban entre ellos, sintiéndose un poco culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido. Johanna empezó a animar a la gente que se agolpaba allí para que se fuera, Jim siguió su ejemplo.

-Madre, por favor, déjame ayudarte. Sabes que cuanto te desmayas te quedas muy débil y apenas puedes sostenerte.

-Estoy bien – respondía la actriz como respuesta a las súplicas de su hijo. Martha se fijó en la cara de su hijo. El bruto que lo había atacado le había reventado el labio, su mejilla derecha estaba toda colorada al igual que su ojo y su nariz también sangraba. Cogió el bolso de las manos de su hijo y buscó algún pañuelo para que se pudiese limpiar la sangre. –Aún no sé cómo ha podido pasarte esto –confesó la actriz al borde de las lágrimas. Rick la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, madre, todo ha sido un error. Lo importante es que tú estés bien.

Sophie que lloraba en silencio al haber tenido que observar toda esa violencia de todos contra su amigo. Empezó a empujar hacia abajo para que su madre la soltase. Cuando lo hubo conseguido corrió la poca distancia que había hasta el escritor y se abrazó a su pierna. Castle al sentirla miró hacia abajo y se agachó para estar a la misma altura retirándola un poco para poder hacerlo. La niña se abrazó a su cuello ante la atenta mirada de sus abuelos y su madre. Rick no sabía cómo abrazarla sin buscarse otro problema, o simplemente, ya estaba en otro problema. Con ese pensamiento rodeó la cintura de Sophie con un abrazó y llevó su otra mano a la cabecita de la niña. Si ya estaba en un problema, ¿qué más daba? El escritor escuchó los sollozos de Sophie en su oído.

-Ha sido mi culpa, Rick. –siseó la niña.

-No, pequeña, no ha sido tú culpa. –Dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Pero mi mamá te ha gritado y te ha pegado ese hombre y… -sollozó Sophie.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hagan los mayores. –Dijo con voz tranqulizadora.

La niña se separó y al hacerlo rozó la mejilla magullada del escritor. Éste no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. –¿Te duele? –preguntó aún con tristeza en los ojos.

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes, se pasará.

-Mi mami cuando me hago daño me da un beso en la herida para que me duela menos, ¿quieres que te dé yo uno para que te duela menos? –El escritor asintió. Sophie se acercó despacio a la mejilla de Rick y le dio un beso suave.

-Tenías razón, pequeña, ahora me duele menos. –La niña sonrió por primera vez desde que todo había empezado. Castle sonrió también pera ante el tirón que le había dado su labio roto dejó de hacerlo. –Gracias, Sophie.

Castle se puso de pie, su madre debía descansar, así que tenía que irse. –Me tengo que ir ya, pequeña.

-Eres una niña muy dulce, Sophie. –La halagó Martha que había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo al igual que la familia Beckett. La niña volvió a sonreír haciendo que la actriz tambiñen lo hiciera.

-Adiós, Sophie .Se despidió Rick cogiendo a su madre por la cintura para comenzar a andar.

-Adiós, Rick – contestó la pequeña.

Al pasar por el lado de Kate, Castle, no la miró pero sí soltó un "Estaré esperando la demanda".

-Gracias por tranquilizar a mi nieta –le agradeció Johanna cuando pasó por su lado.

Rick paró un momento para mirarla y decirle:

-Nada, un placer. –Dicho esto madre e hijo caminaron hasta cruzar la calle en busca de su coche para volver a casa. Ese paseo no había sido nada cómo lo habían planeado.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Capítulo 5_

Johanna miró a su hija de manera recriminatoria. –No me digas nada –pidió Kate.

-Está bien –aceptó- no te diré nada porque tú misma te has dado cuenta de tu error. Deberías pensar antes de actuar. –La abogada agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Kate se acercó a su hija para darle la mano y que así no se le volviera a escapar, como había hecho cuando la encontró con Rick, pero la niña retiró su mano y se fue con su abuela.

-¿Estás enfadada, cariño? –Le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta por cómo su hija fruncía el ceño. La niña asintió sin hablarle.

-Es igualita a ti. –Le dijo su padre. –No te puedes quejar.

Jim, Johanna y Sophie reanudaron su camino a la cafetería a la que habían decidido ir para comer unos pasteles. Kate suspiró y los siguió.

XXX

La abobada terminó de darle el último bocado al pastel que se había pedido, la verdad es que después de todo lo que había ocurrido no tenía mucha hambre pero habían ido para complacer a Sophie y no quería enfadarla más.

-¿Vas a hablarme ya, cariño? –le preguntó a su hija que se había sentado entre sus abuelos. La niña no había querido sentarse al lado de su madre. Ésta negó con la cabeza. -¿Sigues enfadada? –Sophie asintió y Kate suspiró.

-Y a mí ¿vas a hablarme? –cuestionó su abuela.

-Sí, abue –respondió. –Contigo no estoy enfadada, solo estoy enfadada con mamá y con el hombre que le ha pegado a mi amigo Rick.

-Bien –dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Le cuentas a la abuela cómo conociste a tu amigo Rick? –Johanna utilizó un tono suave y dulce, como siempre que hablaba con su pequeña nieta. Sophie tenía tres años, casi cuatro, pero a pesar de su corta edad era muy inteligente y podía tener conversaciones bastante maduras. -¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En el parque –contestó.

-Y ¿sabes qué hacía Rick en el parque?

-Hablaba con un señor y una señora, Rick dijo que era del extranjero y yo le pregunté que si conocía a mi papá.

Los tres adultos se miraron pero no se extrañaron, ya conocían el afán de la niña por preguntar a todo el mundo que podía sobre su padre.

-Y ¿qué te contestó Rick? –intervino Jim.

-Que no lo conocía, entonces yo me puse muy triste y mi amigo Rick me contó un cuento para que no estuviese triste. Un cuento de la princesa Sophie –aclaró.

-Sophie, ahora quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿vale? –le preguntó su abuela con el mismo tono dulce y suave que había empezado la conversación. La niña asintió moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. –Rick ¿hizo algo que a ti no te gustase? ¿Qué hiciera que te sintieras mal?

-Hmm hum –contestó la pequeña.

-¿Qué te hizo, Sophie? –preguntó rápidamente su madre sin dejarla seguir explicándose. Pero su hija se negó a hablar. Kate suspiró y se mordió la lengua.

-¿Qué hizo, Sophie? –repitió ahora Johanna.

-Pues yo quería –la niña absorbió un poco del batido de fresa que estaba tomando por su cañita mientras sus piernas se balanceaban al no llegar al suelo desde la silla que estaba sentada – yo quería que me empujase más fuerte en el columpio, pero, Rick, decía que era peligroso. Yo le dije que me gustaba muy fuerte, como me empuja Anna –la niñera- pero él no quería. –Sophie siguió bebiendo su batido sin percatarse las miradas de su familia.

-y ¿nada más, cariño? –insistió Jim.

-No, nada. Jugó a todo lo que yo quería conmigo, como los papás de mis amigos juegan con ellos.

-¿Te divertiste, cariño? –curioseó Johanna con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mucho, abue. Fue como si hubiese jugado con mi papá. –Terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Johanna apartó su mirada de su nieta para posarla en su hija. El rostro de ésta reflejaba la lucha interna que estaba manteniendo en ese momento. –Creo que alguien debe una disculpa –puntualizó.

Kate desvió sus ojos a su madre, que anteriormente habían estado fijos en un punto cualquiera de aquella cafetería. – Lo sé.

XXX

Jim y Johanna acompañaron a su hija y nieta a su departamento, ya que Sophie se negaba a darle la mano a Kate, al igual que hablarle.

Cuando llegaron la niña salió corriendo a su habitación nada más abrir la puerta.

-Suerte –le deseó Johanna.

-Y recuerda: no seas muy dura. Es igualita a ti, así que… no te puedes quejar -terminó de decirle su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

Kate suspiró una vez más aquella tarde. –Lo sé.

XXX

-¿Podemos hablar, cariño? –pregunto Kate desde la puerta. Sophie siguió jugando con sus muñecas. La pequeña le daba el biberón a una de ellas sentada en el pequeño sofá que decoraba su habitación. Era un sofá de poca altura, en el que Sophie podía bajarse y subirse fácilmente, al ser un sofá para niños. Antes el silencio de su hija, Beckett, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. -¿Vas a estar mucho más rato enfadada conmigo? –volvió a recibir el silencio como contestación. –Sophie… por favor, háblame. –La niña se levantó y recostó a su muñeca en su cama, o como ella decía a su hija Gia, y cogió a Mika para darle de comer como había hecho con la otra. -¿Quieres que te ayude a darle de comer a tus hijas? –insistió Kate con voz dulce. Sophie negó con la cabeza. Beckett intentó coger en brazos a su hija pero la pequeña se bajó nada más su madre la puso sobre su regazo. –Sophie, por favor… –la niña miró a su madre por primera vez desde que había entrado en su habitación. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho por haber gritado a tu amigo, Rick. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, pero, ahora, necesito que me perdones. –La niña seguía mirándola pero ahora había arrugado su nariz. –Sophie, ¿tú no estarías triste si alguna de tus hijas se enfadaran contigo?

-¿Tú estás triste, mamá? –preguntó la pequeña, hablándole por primera vez desde aquel fatal encuentro.

.Sí, cariño, muy triste. ¿Me perdonas? Mamá necesita que le des uno de tus súper abrazos y muchos, muchos besos. –Pidió.

La niña asintió y se tiró a los brazos de su madre que la recibió encantada. Y por primera vez desde aquel encuentro, Kate, sonrió. –Gracias por perdonar a mamá, cariño. –Tras agradecerle a su hija, Beckett, le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla. –Te he echado mucho de menos, Sophie.

-Yo a ti también, mami. ¿Le pedirás perdón a Rick? Tú me dices que tengo que disculparme cuando hago algo mal.

-Sí, cariño, me disculparé con él cuando lo vea. Te lo prometo. –Kate volvió a abrazar a su hija y le dio besos por toda la cara ganándose las risas de su hija. -¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con tus hijas y luego vemos una peli?

-Y ¿pedimos pizza para cenar? –preguntó ilusionada la pequeña.

-Sí, y pedimos pizza para cenar. –Aceptó su madre. Ahora fue Sophie quien la abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Kate comenzó hacerle cosquillas a su hija –Vamos, que tus hijas tendrán hambre.

XXX

_3 de marzo._

Kate, como los días anteriores, llegó más temprano a la pequeña cafetería donde solía toparse con Rick para disculparse. No le gustaba ser injusta y, sin duda, con él lo había sido, muy a su pesar. Ni siquiera le había permitido defenderse, ni le había otorgado el beneficio de la duda. Ella, perfectamente, conocía la frase de "Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario" e igual que el tener que creer en la "presunción de inocencia". Tenía que hablar con él, aunque dudaba muchos de que la quisiese escuchar después de haberlo acusado de abusar de su hija, más todo lo que pasó aquel día en la calle con su madre y con aquel hombre que lo golpeó.

Beckett estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el escritor acaba de cruzar la calle y abría la puerta de la cafetería. Salió de su coche a toda prisa y entró en el establecimiento. Castle estaba pidiendo ya su café al no haber mucha gente, espero a que acabara.

Castle pagó su café y después de despedirse con una sonrisa de la joven que lo había atendido, se giró. Al darse la vuelta sus ojos se toparon con lo de la abogada. Durante unos segundos sus miradas quedaron suspendidas. Rick fue el que hizo que sus miradas desconectaran y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Kate suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil. Se dio la vuelta para ir detrás de él. Éste ya tiraba de la puerta para salir de allí.

-¡Espera! –gritó, al ver cómo se alejaba el escritor. Éste no le hizo caso y siguió su camino sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo atrás. Beckett comenzó a andar deprisa para alcanzarlo. –Espera –repitió agarrándolo de su brazo izquierdo, en la que llevaba varios papeles y una carpeta azul. Rick no dijo nada. Solo miró el agarre y luego alzó su vista para mirar a la abogada fríamente. Ésta lo entendió y soltó su brazo. –Yo quería hablar contigo –dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los del escritor, de esos ojos azules que hasta ese momento no se había fijado de lo bonito que eran aunque la miraran de aquella forma.

-Creo que usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. Y sigo esperando su demanda. –El escritor se giró y dio unos cuantos pasos más. Kate no se dio por vencida, tenía que disculparse, no solo por lo mal que sentía, sino porque se lo había prometido a Sophie. Beckett lo volvió a seguir y aceleró su ritmo para ponérsele delante.

-Yo quería… -Kate se sintió pequeña al ver los ojos de aquel hombre, éstos la miraban duramente. No es que sintiera que no se lo mereciera, porque sí se lo merecía, y tal vez eso era lo que la hacía sentirse así.

-Me da igual lo que quiera, ahora soy yo el que no quiere escucharla. –Richard la esquivó pero la abogada logró tomarlo del brazo sin darse cuenta que ése era donde llevaba el café. El escritor intento zafarse de su agarre con la mala suerte que el líquido marrón se vertió encima de sus papeles por culpa del brusco movimiento. Kate no dijo nada, se quedó paralizada. Los papeles, fuesen lo que fuesen, habían quedado inservibles.

-¡Dioos! –exclamó el escritor mientras agitaba los folios y sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano y la chaqueta.

-Yo… yo lo siento –se excusó nerviosa Beckett. Rick la miró pero no le dijo nada. – Lo siento –volvió a decir.

Richard la miró -Está bien –dijo secamente.

-¿No me vas a gritar ni me vas a decir nada más? –preguntó sorprendida.

-No –negó rotundamente.

-Pero yo…

-Pero yo no soy tú –terminó de decir Castle despectivamente. Kate agachó la cabeza y Rick continúo con su camino, aunque ahora diferente. Debía volver a casa y cambiarse e intentar solucionar lo de las solicitudes que había conseguido que rellenaran la tarde anterior.

La abogada vio cómo el escritor se iba y, esta vez, no trató de detenerlo. Ya bastante había metido la pata esa mañana.

XXX

Como todas las tardes que podía, Rick, llegó al parque donde había conocido a Sophie. Siempre se quedaba lejos de la zona de juegos y de los bancos donde los padres o niñeras se sentaban para vigilar a los niños. Richard buscó a Sophie con la mirada y al verla sentada sobre la arena con una de una de sus muñecas en su regazo no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego, buscó a Jim, Johanna o Kate pero no las vio, vio a la niñera a la que Sophie le había señalado la otra vez. Hoy por primera vez desde que había mantenido aquel encuentro con Kate en mitad de la calle, la niña no estaba siendo vigilada por ninguno de ellos.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a la zona de juego. La niñera, como el otro día, estaba distraída con su teléfono, así que no se percataría de su presencia.

Sophie alzó su mirada al ver que alguien le tapaba el sol. Al ver a Rick parado en frente de ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y levantarse rápidamente para ir a abrazarlo.

-¡Rick! –exclamó feliz la niña todavía abrazándolo. -¡viniste!

-Te dije que lo haría y aquí estoy.

Sophie se separó y lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, Richard no tuvo más remedio que devolvérsela.

-¿Me presentas a tu hija?

-La niña asintió. –Rick, ella es mi hija Zo, hija él es mi amigo Rick.

Castle cogió una de las manos de la muñeca. Rio cuando se dio cuenta que esa muñeca era casi más grande que Sophie. –Mucho gusto Zo –dijo mientras agitaba la mano de la muñeca en modo de presentación, haciendo reír a la pequeña.

XXX

Kate había salido antes de trabajar. Su última cita había sido cancelada, así que había decidido pasarse por el parque para jugar con su hija y pasar ese tiempo libre extra con ella.

-Anna, ¿y Sophie? –preguntó cuando llegó al banco donde estaba sentada la niñera de su hija. Ésta se asustó al no esperarla y el móvil se le cayó de las manos.

-Perdón, no te esperaba, Kate.

-Sí, salí antes ¿y Sophie? –volvió a preguntar.

La niñera comenzó a buscar a la niña y Kate achicó los ojos. -¿No sabes dónde está?

-Sí, claro, estaba aquí hace un momento.

-Ya –contestó sarcásticamente- Tenía que buscarse otra niñera que sí cuidase de su hija. Beckett también comenzó a buscar a su hija y se sorprendió al verla con Rick. Después de todo él había ido a jugar con Sophie.

La niña estaba sentada en uno de los columpios mientras Castle la empujaba y sujetaba su muñeca. Tenían que estar hablando algo gracioso porque los dos estaban riendo. Kate sonrió al ver a su pequeña tan feliz.

-Puedes irte, Anna, ya me ocupo yo. –Se despidió de la niñera.

Kate tomó aire antes de dirigirse a la zona de los columpios. Tal vez esa tarde tendría más suerte.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Kate caminaba despacio sobre el verde césped que cubría esa parte del parque. Quería llegar pronto pero, a la vez, quería prolongar ese momento. Tenía ganas de ver a su hija, no la veía desde la mañana, pero estaba nerviosa por ese nuevo encuentro con Rick. Sabía que él se comportaría delante de Sophie, siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo, ella no.

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza alzando su vista. Vio cómo su hija seguía montada en el columpio siendo impulsada, suavemente, por Rick. Los dos reían todavía.

Sophie dejó de mirar hacia atrás, de mirar a su amigo, y vio a su madre aproximarse. –Rick, párame quiero bajar –pidió mientras movía sus pies.

-¿Ya, pequeña? Pensé que querías estar más tiempo. –Dijo mientras frenaba el columpió. No le costó mucho dada la poca fuerza que llevaba éste.

-Quiero ir a saludar a mamá –respondió bajándose. Richard miró al frente y vio a Kate parada frente a ellos, como a unos tres metros de distancia. Sus miradas conectaros por unos segundos hasta que Castle se dio la vuelta poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarras. "Pillado" pensó.

Beckett se agachó para recibir a su niña que iba corriendo hacia ella. –Cariño –dijo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos levantándose con ella.

-Mami, estás aquí –la voz de la niña sonaba contenta.

-Sí, cariño, ya estoy aquí –Beckett le dio varios besos a su hija recibiendo los mismos besos por parte de Sophie.

Castle observó a madre e hija. Vio cómo se abrazaban y se daban besos. Kate sonreía y se fijó en lo guapa que estaba cuando lo hacía. Quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No podía estar pensando en lo guapa que era la persona que peor lo había tratado en mucho tiempo. Encima después de todas sus acusaciones. Pensó en irse y evitar ese encuentro pero no era algo propio de él huir, así que decidió quedarse. Si, a pesar, de sus amenazas/advertencias había decidido ir, ahora tendría que cargar con las consecuencias.

Kate reanudó su caminó hasta los columpios, hasta Rick, con su hija en brazos.

-Antes que digas nada: no estaba haciendo nada malo –se adelantó el escritor. La abogada asintió nerviosa. –Me despido de ella y me voy. –Beckett se dio cuenta de que Rick también estaba nervioso. Seguro que era porque esperaba alguna de sus escenas.

-¿Ya? Yo quería jugar más contigo –confesó la pequeña algo triste. –Además, aún no me has contado el nuevo cuento de la princesa Sophie. –La niña comenzó a pedir con sus movimientos de piernas que su madre la bajase. Kate la bajó y ésta salió corriendo hacia Rick. -¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? Me dijiste que te quedarías mucho rato y solo ha pasado un ratito chiquitito –Sophie lo indicó con sus dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha.

Castle tomó aire, a él, de verdad, le hubiese gustado quedarse más pero tenía que irse.

-Por favor, por favor –suplicaba Sophie. –Solo el cuento. –Pidió la pequeña. El escritor no podía de dejar de mirar a la pequeña. Su corazón le pedía que le dijese que sí, pero su cabeza le decía que se tenía que ir.

-Si quieres y puedes, claro, puedes contárselo. Por mí no hay problema. –intervino Kate. Éste sorprendido dejó de mirar a niña para ahora mirar a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De verdad? –logró preguntar.

-De verdad –respondió.

-¿Me lo cuentas? ¡Porfi! –suplicó.

-Está bien, pequeña, te lo cuento. –Aceptó todavía sorprendido. La niña saltó varias veces demostrándose así su alegría. –Toma a Zo, creo que ya echa de menos a su mamá- Sophie cogió a su muñeca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo, también, la extrañaba.

Rick se sentó en el columpio en el que antes había estado balanceándose Sophie. -¿Puedo? –preguntó mientras hacía ademán de coger a la niña. Kate asintió y se sentó en el columpio de al lado. –Dime, pequeña, ¿de qué quieres que trate hoy el cuento? –Castle comenzó a impulsarse con sus pies suavemente.

-Pues… -la niña arrugó su nariz mientras pensaba. –Pues quiero que el cuento de hoy sea de la princesa Sophie y un dragón.

-¿Un dragón? –preguntó extrañado Rick.

-Sí. –afirmó mientras movía su cabecita arriba y abajo.

-Está bien, entonces de la princesa Sophie y un dragón. –El escritor se quedó pensando durante unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de Sophie y la tímida mirada de Kate. -¡Ya sé! –exclamó con una sonrisa. Rick cogió aire y comenzó:

- Había una vez una princesa muy guapa llamada Sophie, que vivía en un gran castillo, ya que su madre era la reina de Dragolandia. La joven princesa solía pasar el día jugando con sus amigas por las mazmorras del castillo. Pero un día, Sophie, salió con sus amigas a pasear por los alrededores del castillo, donde había un bosque repleto de árboles. Sophie era la más guapa de todas sus amigas, su largo pelo castaño y sus grandes ojos verdes, hacían que no pasara desapercibida por allá donde iba. Además, su alegría y su simpatía ayudaban a que todo el mundo quisiese ser amigo de la princesa. Cuando se encontraban paseando por el bosque, las niñas notaron que algo se movía entre las ramas de los árboles, pero no conseguían ver qué era…

-¿El dragón? –preguntó la niña.

-Así es, pequeña –le contestó antes de continuar:

-De repente, un enorme dragón salió volando de entre los arbustos y cogió a Sophie con sus garras. Poco a poco, el dragón se fue adentrando en el bosque. El resto de niñas, asustadas, salieron corriendo hacia el castillo para contarle a la reina lo que había ocurrido. La reina de Dragolandia se asustó tanto al recibir la noticia de que su hija había sido secuestrada por un dragón, que mandó un ejército de mil hombres al bosque para buscarla. Mientras tanto, el dragón ya había llegado a su guarida con la princesa.

-Y ¿la mató? –volvió a interrumpir con voz un poco triste.

-Espera, pequeña. –Rick le dio suavemente con su dedo índice en la nariz. -La joven princesa estaba tan asustada que no podía parar de observar cada uno de los movimientos del dragón, pues temía que la hiciera daño. De repente, el dragón se agachó y dijo: "Princesa, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño, sólo quiero que seas mi amiga". -Rick cambió su voz por una más grave intentando imitar la voz del dragón. - Cuando Sophie escuchó al dragón, se quedó muy sorprendida, pues nunca hubiese imaginado que le pudiera agradar a un dragón. Transcurridos unos minutos, la princesa le respondió: "Pero dragón, yo puedo ser tu amiga. No hacía falta que me trajeses así. Puedes acompañarnos a mí y a mis amigas a jugar siempre que quieras. Será divertido". –Richard volvió a cambiar el tono de su voz. -El dragón, tras escuchar a la princesita Sophie, sonrió, y dijo: "Princesa Sophie, creo que tienes razón, ¿me perdonas? Pensé que no querrías ser mi amiga. Nadie quiere ser mi amigo porque soy un dragón. Siento mucho haberte raptado en mi guarida". "No te preocupes, amigo dragón, yo seré siempre tu amiga" contestó Sophie. El dragón y la princesa se dieron la mano haciendo un pacto, siempre serían amigos. Justo en ese momento, los mil soldados de la reina entraron en la guarida del dragón para salvar a la princesa. Sophie vio que iban a disparar al dragón y gritó: "¡Noooo, no disparéis al dragón, no me ha hecho nada, parad!". Entonces, el dragón puso su mano en el suelo para que la princesa se subiera en ella, y la llevó hasta la salida de la guarida para entregársela a su madre, la reina. A partir de ese momento, Sophie y el dragón fueron siempre amigos y jugaban todas las tardes. El dragón siempre salvó a la princesa Sophie de todos los peligros a los que se vio expuesta. –Rick siguió balanceándose en el columpio como había hecho durante todo el cuento.

-Entonces, ¿se hicieron amigos? –preguntó Sophie ahora más contenta.

-Sí, pequeña, se hicieron amigos porque la princesa Sophie era muy buena y le daba igual que fuese un dragón.

La niña sonrió. –Sí, y ¿cómo se llamaba el dragón?

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame? –respondió con otra pregunta el escritor.

Sophie llevó uno de sus dedos índice a su boca mientras pensaba. -¿Cece?

-Cece –confirmó Castle con una sonrisa.

Sophie siguió preguntándole todas sus dudas y curiosidades sobre el nuevo cuento hasta que Castle se levantó dejando a la niña en el suelo. Kate no había hablado durante todo ese tiempo. Había estado escuchando el cuento y mirando a su hija y, tímidamente, a Rick.

-Bueno, pequeña, ya te he contado el cuento será mejor que me vaya.

-Jo –gimoteó la niña.

-Sophie –Castle se arrodilló frente a Sophie. – Ya he jugado contigo también.

-Pero yo quería jugar más. Te he esperado muchos días y ahora ya te vas. –Sophie comenzó a hacer círculos en la arena con sus pies.

-Pequeña, siento haber tardado tantos días en volver. ¿Te acuerdas de mi mamá? –La niña asintió.- Pues he tenido que cuidarla por eso no he venido.

-¿Volverás pronto? –preguntó alzando su vista de la arena para mirarlo.

El escritor miró hacia el columpio donde estaba sentada Kate, ésta se levantó.

-Sophie, ¿me dejas hablar asolas con tu amigo, Rick? –la niña la miró no muy convencida. Ella también quería estar con él. –Será un momento, cariño.

-Pero yo le he preguntado…

-Luego te contesta, ¿verdad? –Rick asintió sin saber muy bien a qué. ¿Hablar con él? ¿Otra vez? Ahora no podía ser grosero con Sophie delante. –Cariño, será un momento. Ve a darle de merendar a Zo, debe de tener hambre. Siéntate en el banco de allí –Beckett señaló el banco más cercano- así podré verte.

La niña asintió y tras una caricia de su madre en su mejilla se alejó.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Castle cuando Sophie estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Yo… yo… -dudó- Primero, ¿cómo está tu madre? He oído que…

-Sí, ¿lo que le he dicho a Sophie, no? Mi madre está bien. –Respondió sin dejarla acabar la frase.

-Me alegro –Dijo sincera. Rick asintió.

-Si solo era eso…

-No, espera, yo quería hablar contigo –soltó deprisa para evitar que se volviese a ir. El escritor hizo un movimiento para que siguiera. Le había permitido estar un rato más con Sophie y, por ahora, todo iba bien. No había insinuado ni lo había acusado de nada. –Yo quería –su voz sonó nerviosa. –Yo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te he tratado.

-Bien –dijo sorprendido.

-Eso es que ¿aceptas mis disculpas? –preguntó ahora más relajada.

-Eso es que me has sorprendido. No me lo esperaba, la verdad. –confesó. Kate esperó a ver si decía algo más. –Te agradezco que me hayas dejado contarle el cuento a Sophie y no me hayas echado del parque pero –Rick dudó en continuar. Suspiró. –pero creo que te has pasado. ¡Ni siquiera me dejabas explicarte!

"No, eso era un no" era lo único que pensaba Kate. –Lo sé y lo siento. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y…

-Y ahora no puedes pretender que yo haga como si nada.

-No pretendo eso. Yo quería disculparme porque lo siento de verdad. Solo te pido que no dejes de ver a Sophie. Se la ve feliz cuando está contigo y ella no me perdonaría que por mi culpa no volvieses a jugar con ella. –pidió Kate.

El escritor asintió. –Gracias por permitirme seguir jugando con Sophie.-le agradeció- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí –la abogada hizo un gesto con la mano animándolo a continuar.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre mí?

-Sophie. Además, cuando después de todo lo que ocurrió en la calle –se avergonzó al decirlo e hizo una mueca –cuando se abrazó a ti, ver de la manera que la trataste y verte hoy, no sé.

-Mami, ya le he dado de comer a Zo y tú dijiste un momento –replicó Sophie que había vuelto sin dejar responder a Castle.

-Sí, cariño, es verdad.

-Bueno, Sophie –comenzó a decir el escritor poniéndose a la misma altura que la niña. –Ahora sí, ya me voy, pero nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

La pequeña aceptó ahora más contesta de que Rick se fuese. -¿Mañana?

-Mañana –respondió con una sonrisa.

La niña lo abrazó. –Te estaré esperando. Ven, porfi. –Le susurró.

-Vendré –afirmó levantándose.

-Adiós. –se despidió antes de alejarse

XXX

_17 de marzo_

Richard Castle estaba realmente preocupado. Había pasado más de un mes desde que se había trasladado con su madre a Estados Unidos y todavía no había resuelto la situación de Martha, por más que lo había intentado con todas las solicitudes que había conseguido rellenar. El tiempo empezaba a apremiar, ya estaban a mediados de marzo y parecía imposible encontrar un corazón para su madre. O mejor dicho, había consultado a especialistas y en los mejores hospitales neoyorkinos, pero las listas de espera eran largas y no había forma de acelerar los tiempos.

Por suerte, Martha al menos estaba tranquila. Pasaba mucho rato con sus nuevos amigos, se había unido a un pequeño grupo de viejos actores. En los castings estaba teniendo suerte y había pasado la primera prueba de unos cuentos y estaba a la espera de una confirmación para comenzar una obra en Broadway. Al parecer, la nueva ciudad tenía mucho que ofrecerle. A lo mejor por los aires nuevos, o por la despreocupación con que vivía aquellos días, no había tenido más crisis después de la que había sufrido aquel día en la calle.

Martha empezaba ya a hacer planes para el verano y a informar a su hijo de los viajes que haría con sus amigos o de los castings a los que se presentaría si no estaba entre los actores de alguna obra, aunque por ahora tenía una a la vista que la tendría hasta final de año ocupada. Al oírla hablar tan ilusionada se le encogía el corazón pensando que quizá no llegaría siquiera a ver el verano.

La puerta del lotf se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Su madre acaba de llegar. Martha hablaba por teléfono y parecía muy feliz. Rick suspiró e intentó disimular su preocupación y tristeza con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, querida, ha dicho que esta noche iba a llegar un poco tarde. No me esperéis hoy, voy a cenar fuera con mi hijo Richard. Adiós, nos vemos mañana. –Martha cortó a comunicación.

-¿Qué tal, madre? –Rick se acercó a saludarla y a abrazarla.

—No lo sé, estoy angustiada, ¡hoy he tenido dolores aquí! —dijo señalándose con el dedo debajo del pecho, a la izquierda.

-¿Ahí? —preguntó Castle señalándose en el mismo sitio y empalideciendo.

-Sí, en el corazón. ¿Te importa si me acuesto un poco para descansar y dejamos la cena para otro día? –Rick no respondió, estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le acaba de confesar su madre. Tenía que sentirse muy débil y mal para que ella misma quisiese antes descansar que ir a su restaurante favorito. –Quizá, por mi afán de querer llevar una vida normal, estoy subestimando mi enfermedad. Porque lo cierto es que, desgraciadamente, estoy enferma.

De repente Richard Castle se sintió desfallecer. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y empezó a sollozar.

-Querido, no quería preocuparte. Estoy bien, ya sabes cómo es esto. Según el día estoy mejor o peor pero ya nos dijo el doctor que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Si fuese algo grave ya nos lo hubieran dicho. –Martha tomó la mano de Richard entre las suyas para darle apoyo. Éste no quería mirarla a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía se delataría y no quería quitarle todas las ilusiones a su madre. Esperaría un poco más antes de decírselo. A lo mejor, la suerte se ponía de su lado y no tendría que darle solo las malas noticias, también, podría decirle que el trasplante ya estaba listo. Rick sonrió con amargura ante ese pensamiento. Todavía seguía creyendo en los milagros o, a lo mejor, creer era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y no derrumbarse, así que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. En estas situaciones había que agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo para poder seguir viviendo y ese trasplante era el suyo.

XXX

_25 de marzo_

Castle había pasado casi todas las tardes desde que Kate le había dado permiso jugando en el parque con Sophie. Algunos días había coincido con ella. Otros con Jim y/o Johanna. Con esta última era con la que mejor se llevaba.

A la señora Beckett le gustaba la lectura y Rick, que no había dicho nada de que era un escritor de best seller, comentaba con ella los libros que habían leído ambos. Alguna que otra vez se recomendaban alguna lectura.

Con Jim hablaba de todo un poco. Los temas favoritos de éste eran el Beisbol y la pesca. Castle intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero sus conocimientos en esos temas eran escasos. El escritor se vio comprometido a aceptar una invitación para dejar atrás lo ocurrido los primeros días y acompañarlo a algún partido.

Sin embargo, con Kate la relación no había mejorado mucho. Cuando coincidían en el parque o en la cafetería se saludaban cordialmente y pocas veces pasaba de ahí, a no ser que Sophie intervinieran.

Ese día estaban los dos en el parque, Kate y Rick. Sophie jugaba con su muñeca y una amiga. Castle después de haber estado hablando y conseguir que nuevas personas se hicieran donantes se sentó en el mismo banco donde estaba sentada Beckett vigilando a su hija. Ésta observó y curioseó los papeles que Castle estaba leyendo y contando antes de meterlo en la carpeta.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó la abogada rompiendo el silencio que siempre había entre ellos.

-¿El qué? –respondió confuso.

-Eso, ¿informar a la gente sobre las donaciones y concienciarlas para que se unan? –El escritor se encogió de hombros. –Además, siempre que puedes, estas ayudando a alguien. El otro día a la señora mayor con sus bolsas, el otro día a ese señor a cruzar, al niño que se cayó, a la mujer que le robaron,… la mayoría de las veces ni te lo han agradecido y has recibido alguna que otra mala contestación, pero, sin embargo, sigues haciéndolo.

-Bueno, supongo que hago lo que me gustaría que hiciesen por mí si yo estuviese en la misma situación. Y yo no hago nada para que me lo agradezcan ni me halaguen. Hago lo que creo conveniente y ya, los demás que hagan lo que quieran. Yo soy yo y ya está. –Contestó.

-Entonces, yo supongo que la gente necesita más personas como tú. –Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. Durante todo ese intercambiado de palabras, sus miradas habían quedado suspendidas.

–Nunca vienen mal personas que quieran ayudar. – Rick sonrió. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose perdida en la del escritor. Era la primera vez que éste le sonreía a ella.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. –Respondió.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Richard. El escritor se disculpó y se levantó para contestarla.

-Tengo que irme ya. Despídeme de Sophie y dile que vendré mañana. –Le pidió.

-Lo haré. Y… antes de que te vaya –dijo dubitativa. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué ayudas a Sophie? –Soltó sin pensárselo.

-Porque mi padre también trabajaba en el extranjero –respondió girándose. –¡Ah! –Castle se dio la vuelta. –Ella me ayuda a mí más que yo a ella, créeme. –Y con eso se alejó, saliendo del parque.


	7. Chapter 7

**No me gusta nada, nada cómo ha quedado este capítulo, pero después de darle tantas vueltas y saber qué hacer, aquí está...**

* * *

Capítulo 7

_29 de marzo_

Kate Beckett se despidió de su secretaría después de un largo y duro día de trabajo. Muchas reuniones y un cliente que no sabía si declararse inocente o culpable. Todo por amor, se creía culpable por haberle hecho daño a su exnovia, según el pensamiento de la abogada había sido al revés, pero él no era el verdadero culpable de aquella desgracia. Su trabajo era convencerlo de declararse inocente, algo que ya era, y no culpable para complacer a su ex. Además, de buscar los argumentos y las pruebas necesarias para demostrar su inocencia ya que en la primera vista se había declarado, él mismo, culpable de todos los cargos.

Cuando salió del edificio Beckett se topó con el frío de aquella noche neoyorkina. Comenzó a caminar deprisa para llegar lo antes posible a su coche pero algo o, mejor dicho, alguien se lo impidió. Kate se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Esa voz. Esa voz le era demasiado conocida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su interlocutor se quedó muda. No sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir. La había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres? –logró decir fríamente después de reponerse un poco.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar cómo estoy? –preguntó burlón.

-No me interesa –dijo secamente. -¿Qué quieres? –repitió.

-A mi hija –fue directo.

Kate frunció el ceño y sintió cómo la rabia comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo –¿A tu hija? –preguntó sarcásticamente. –Te recuerdo que me abandonaste nada más supiste que estaba embarazada y te dije que no iba a abortar. ¿Con qué derecho vienes ahora? –le recriminó.

-Soy su padre. Y puede que el aquel momento no estuviese preparado para ser padre, pero ahora sí. Me casé y hace unos meses mi esposa tuvo a nuestro primer hijo. Quiero estar con Sophie. Ella también es mi hija y tengo derechos sobre ella.

-Esos derechos los perdiste el día que nos dejaste porque éramos una carga para ti. No vengas ahora con… -la abogada no pudo terminar la frase.

-Kate, no te estoy pidiendo permiso para verla, solo te estoy informando. Voy a hacer lo que sea para tenerla conmigo. La quiero conmigo, viviendo con mi esposa y su hermano.

-¿Qué? Eso no va a pasar nunca –gritó furiosa.

-Sí, va a pasar, créeme, que va a pasar. La familia de mi esposa es rica e influyente y está dispuesta a ayudarme con esto. Ni el mejor abogado en estos casos podrá ayudarte. –el hombre rio.

-¡No me la vas a quitar! –exclamó. Kate sintió cómo sus ojos se llevaban de lágrimas, agolpándose en ellos. -¡No te lo voy a permitir!

El padre de Sophie rio. –Me da igual que no me lo permitas. Tengo poder y lo voy a conseguir.-Kate apretó fuertemente los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusiesen blanco por la fuerza. –Ve despidiéndote de ella. Los primeros trámites ya están hechos, pronto te llegará la carta. –Después de eso se alejó y Kate sintió cómo las lágrima, que estaba conteniendo, salían libres de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas.

XXX

Kate llegó a la casa de sus padres, aún lloraba por el reencuentro con Dan, el padre de Sophie.

-Katie, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó su madre preocupada cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró en ese estado. -Katie –la llamó a su madre de nuevo. Ésta por respuesta entró sin decir nada buscando a su hija con la mirada. Cuando la encontró sentada en el sofá con Jim, corrió a su encuentro.

-Cariño –sollozó Beckett abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Mami, me aprietas. –se quejó Sophie.

-Lo siento, cariño- La abogada aflojó el abrazo y le dio varios besos en el cachete a su hija.

Johanna y Jim se miraban sin saber qué pasaba. Kate nunca lloraba delante de su hija. Además, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Algo tenía que haberle pasado.

Beckett, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, volvió apretar de nuevo el agarre y comenzó a llorar más fuerte en el hombro de su hija.

-Mami, ¿estás llorando? -preguntó Sophie -¿Estás triste, mami? –inquirió con voz sentida.

Kate se separó lo suficiente para mirar a su hija. –Oh, mami, lloras. –Sophie llevó sus manitas hasta la cara de su madre y le limpió las lágrimas. –No llores, mami, tú me dices que no tengo que llorar, que no tengo que estar triste. ¿Quieres que hablemos? –preguntó limpiando las nuevas lágrimas del rostro de Kate. Ésta rio. Su hija se estaba comportando cómo lo hacía ella cuando Sophie lloraba. Kate asintió. La niña dio dos golpes en el sofá para que su madre se sentara a su lado. Beckett le hizo caso y la niña la miró fijamente mientras cogía una de las manos de su madre.

-¿Por qué estás triste, mami?

-Cariño, mamá está triste porque… -Kate se quedó pensando en qué decirle a su hija. No podía contarle la verdad. La niña tenía tantas ganas de conocer a su padre que le pediría en ese mismo momento que la llevase con él. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Él no se la iba a quitar. –estoy triste porque, porque me equivoqué.

-Bueno, mami, tú dices que equivocarse no es malo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo me equivoqué de color y tú me dijiste eso? –Kate asintió e intentó no volver a llorar, al menos, no delante de ella.

-Tienes razón, cariño. Mami ya no va a llorar más. ¿Me das un abrazo y un beso? –la niña asintió mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

XXX

Habían pasado tres días desde que se había encontrado con el padre de Sophie, Dan. Kate sentía miedo de que sus amenazas se hicieran realidad, de que se la terminara quitando. Ella no podría seguir viviendo sin su hija. Su hija era toda su vida y sin ella ya nada tenía sentido.

Sus padres le habían prometido que nada de eso iba a pasar. Iban a contratar al mejor abogado para esos casos, ellos se dedicaban a otro tipo de casos, y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos. Tantos años dedicados a la abogacía tenían que servir para algo. Pero Kate no estaba muy segura. Él le había dicho que su familia política tenía dinero y poder. Podía, fácilmente, sobornar al juez o al jurado. Hacer trampas.

-Mami, Rick, no viene –se quejó la niña acercándose a su madre.

-Ya vendrá, cariño, aún es pronto.

-Pero me aburro… -Sophie se sentó al lado de su madre en el banco. Kate la ayudó a sentarse, era demasiado alto para ella. Sophie balanceaba sus pies, ya que estos no llegaban al suelo. –¿Juegas conmigo, mami? –preguntó.

-¿Quieres que mamá juegue contigo? –la niña asintió y Kate sonrió. –Entonces… espera a que haga una llamada y jugamos, ¿qué te parece? –Sophie por respuesta se agarró al cuello de su madre y le dio muchos besos, provocando la risa de Beckett. Luego se bajó.

-Te espero en los columpios, mami. No tardes –le pidió.

-Ahora mismo voy, cariño.

La abogada sacó su móvil de su bolso y llamó a su secretaría. Quería que le cambiase todas las reuniones del día siguiente para cuando tuviese hueco. Ese día lo aprovecharía con Sophie.

Cuando terminó la llamada vio cómo un hombre se acercaba a su hija. Se levantó deprisa y salió corriendo.

-¿Tú eres mi papá? –escuchó preguntar a su hija mientras se aferraba a su muñeca.

-Sí, bonita, ¿quieres venirte conmigo? ¿Vamos a comer tarta? –el hombre le tendió la mano.

-No, no va a irse a ningún lado contigo. –Sentenció Kate poniéndose delante de la niña.

-No te estoy preguntando a ti –espetó. -¿Sophie?

La niña miró a su madre y luego posó su mirada en su padre. ¿Ya no estás en el extranjero? ¿Ya has vuelto? –preguntó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, Sophie, ya he vuelto. Soy papá.

Kate fue a coger en brazos a su hija pero ésta se adelantó y salió corriendo hacia su padre. -¡Papá! –Exclamó la niña – ¡te he echado mucho de menos!

-Cariño, vente con mamá. –la niña negó aferrándose más a su padre. Éste rio maliciosamente. –Sophie, por favor.

-Mami, es papá ¡ya ha vuelto! –gritó levantando sus bracitos. –Ahora tengo papá como los demás niños.

Beckett fue a coger a su hija pero Dan se lo impidió. -¿Te vienes con papá? –le preguntó a Sophie mientras miraba a Kate con aires de ganador.

-¡Sí! –exclamó feliz la pequeña.

-¡No! ¡No te la vas a llevar! –gritó Kate e intentó quitarle a su hija pero se lo volvió a impedir. El padre de Sophie comenzó a andar deprisa para salir del parque. Beckett los seguía e intentaba quitársela, recibiendo varios empujones.

-Ella ha decidido –sentenció Dan. –Te dije que te despidieras de ella. Te avisé.

-No, por favor,… -suplicaba Kate. –Dámela, ella es mi hija.

-No –negó llegando a una de las salidas del parque.

La abogada lo agarró de uno de los brazos mientras lloraba. –No me la quites, por favor, ella es solo un capricho para ti pero para mí es mi vida, por favor.

-No – rechazó con una amplia sonrisa.

El escritor, que había llegado, buscaba a Sophie por la zona de juegos pero no la encontró. Comenzó a buscar por todas partes y nada hasta que a lo lejos, cerca de la salida, vio a Sophie en brazos de un desconocido y a Kate. Ésta parecía agitada. En ese momento, Dan se deshacía del agarre de Beckett de mala manera llevándose, está, también un empujón, para quitarla de su camino. Rick comenzó a correr.

-Kate – la llamó cuando estaba a escasos metros. Cuando la abogada lo miró, Castle se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

-Ayúdame, Rick, me la quiere quitar –logró decir entre sollozos. La alegría de Sophie había desaparecido para dejar paso a miedo. No sabía qué pasaba. Su madre lloraba y su padre quería llevarla a comer tarta. ¡Eso no era malo! Entonces, ¿por qué lloraba su madre?

Dan intentó escaparse. Ahora con Castle delante iba a ser más difícil llevarse a la niña. Pero Richard adivinó sus intenciones y puso una mano en el hombre de éste. –De aquí no te vas hasta que no le devuelvas a su hija. Suéltala.

-Ella también es mi hija. –informó dándose la vuelta.

El escritor miró a Kate confuso. Si era su padre porqué… La mirada de ésta le pedía ayuda. –Me da igual quién seas. Suéltala.

-No –negó de nuevo. –Yo tengo derechos.

-También tenías responsabilidades y huiste. –Castle intentó coger a Sophie pero Dan se lo impidió, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-Quiero bajar, papá –pidió Sophie moviendo sus piernas.

-No, nosotros nos vamos.

-Ya te dije que no te ibas a ir a ningún lado con ella –gritó el escritor perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quiero ir con mamá. Está llorando.

-No y quédate quieta –riñó a su hija, agarrándola más fuerte.

-Papá –chilló Sophie. –Me duele.

Kate se acercó y agarró a su hija por debajo de los brazos pero Dan la tenía demasiado apretada para poder sacarla. La niña comenzó a llorar y el hombre tiró al suelo a Kate. Rick fue a ayudarla pero cuando vio que Dan se iba comenzó a correr detrás de él. El escritor lo agarró. Dan le atizó un puñetazo con la mano que no agarraba a su hija.

-No te metas en esto. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o ¿es que te la follas?–preguntó mirando a Kate y haciendo una mueca. -Es por eso, quieres tenerla contenta.

El escritor perdió los nervios y lo golpeó en el costado. –No te atrevas a hablar así de ella. Y suéltala, no te lo repito más.- Castle lo volvió a golpear teniendo cuidado de no darle a Sophie. Dan bajó a la niña por el dolor que sentía en el costado derecho, casi no podía respirar. Kate tomó a su hija en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho y se alejó unos pasos.

Ahora fue Dan el que asestó un puñetazo a Rick, reventándole el labio. Castle se defendió y después de unos cuantos golpes más, Dan, huyó.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó acercándose a Kate y Sophie.

-Sí, gracias. Gracias por impedir que se la llevara –agradeció rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

El escritor se acercó más a ellas sin saber qué hacer. Kate terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó con el brazo que no sujetaba a su hija. –Gracias, gracias, gracias,… -repetía una y otra vez la abogada. Rick rodeó a madre e hija con sus brazos y sintió como su camisa se humedecía a la altura de su hombro derecho pero no le importó. Castle no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó ahí, hasta que Kate logró recomponerse un poco.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó.

-Sí, te mereces una explicación pero vayamos a mi casa mejor. Además, hay que curarte ese labio. –El escritor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –Mi coche está cerca.


End file.
